Teenage Love Affair
by dorky caitie
Summary: BellaxJacob. For Jacob fans ONLY. Bella and Jacob have been dating since they were 14. Now 17. Bella NEVER dated Edward. ONLY JACOB FANS! Just a story of fluff and lemons and drama. A little bit different. Please READ & REVEIW!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"_Bell-a", Jacob Black my most wonderful boyfriend of all time purred in my ear. His arms were like the gates of heaven wrapped around my tiny figure. I locked my arms around his neck and rested my face on his heated chest. His body was like a volcano waiting to explode of hot lava. We had been dating since we were 14. Now 17. _

"_Jake, I missed you too. But," I tried talking through his tight grip._

"_Oh, sorry, Bells." He laughed a tiny laughed as I tried to escape. _

_After I walked by his side he took our hands and intertwined them together. We walked up to his house where his dad and my dad were waiting for us to join them for dinner. See. They think we may only see each other when we hang out or with get together like this, but we have alone time when everyone is sleeping…._

**Hey guys, I am sorry that I hadn't updated my other story, Here is the deal: My mom joined the air force all at her age of 46. She's a RN at the base hospital. So I'm now officially an air force brat! ******** We didn't get our things til like 2 weeks after we moved during thanksgiving and I've been sooooo busy! But I thought about this story the other day and just needed to write it! I plan to continue with this one, and maybe in the future my other one. This is JacobxBell no Edward, or will there be? It's obviously for Jacob fans. I go both ways with BellaxEdwardxJacob. But mainly Edward. This story however, if for Jake lovers. ENJOY! NEW UPDATE LATER ON! R&R!**


	2. Chapter One: Thongs, Sleepovers & Love

Chapter theme song: Seventeen forever

Artist: Metro Station :D

BPOV

'Beep, Beep, Beep.'

Humph! I groaned as my alarm clock went off.

Today was Friday which meant dance practice after school and that Jake had a soccer game.

JAKE! I quickly reached my hands next to me to search for the face of my hero.

"BELLA! OWWW!" Jake let out a screech as I accidently poked his eye. "Oops, sorry Mr. Bear." I sighed.

I got off my bed which was half taken up by a lifeless blob, I called my boyfriend.

Charlie, my father had no idea about me and Jake's little sleepovers.

Jake's father suspected it, and knew about them, but never brought it up.

I walked over to my window to make sure Charlie's pickup truck was gone. To my relief it was nowhere in sight.

I treaded over to the right side of the bed.

"Jake, c'mon it's 5:05. I don't want you to be late and I have 3 tests to cram today!" I pleaded.

"Relax Bella, you get ready first. I am already dressed," I looked down at him and saw he was changed.

"How-," I stopped mid though and rushed into my bathroom.

I crashed into the wall in the hallway and bumped my head.

THUD!

"Bells, you ohkay?" Jake hollered.

He walked over to me and helped me up.

"For a dancer girl, you sure are clumsy, but that's why I love you."

"And for a soccer hunk, you sure will look ugly when I'm done with you!"

I slammed my bathroom door and got ready.

I had my black lace bra on, my light blue ¾ of a quarter sleeve shirt on and realized I left my underwear lying out on my bed.

"Jake", I didn't even get to finish my sentence when I found him outside of my door.

He. Had. My. Pink. Thong. In. His. Hands.

"You're so DEAD! JACOB BLACK!"

He grinned and took off out of my room, down the stairs and raced around the kitchen.

I chased him around the round wood table and into the living room.

"C'mon Bells, you can't out run a soccer player!"

"Yes, I can when he has no legs to run on!"

I socked him with a pillow and he went down onto our leather love seat.

"Hey! Cheater! I had no weapons!"

I smiled ear-to-ear. "I'm defending myself. Now, give me the thong or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'm going to not kiss you…. For a week!" I knew I had him there.

"Fine. Here's the stupid thong!" He seemed kind of hurt.

I quickly took the thong out of his hands and sweetly kissed his lips.

He deepened the kiss until I pulled away.

"I love you, but I have no bottoms on and we have 10 minutes left."

I then realized we were lying on top of each other. I blushed and jumped off of him.

I went back to my bathroom and finished where I started.

I brushed through my thick, curly brown hair, and brushed my teeth.

Jake was sitting in a chair in my kitchen when I walked in.

"You look beautiful today." I smiled at him and gave him a peck on his warm cheek.

"Have you seen my converse? The navy blue ones?" I looked around for them.

"They're in your room, next to the computer by your dance duffle bag and messenger bag."

"Thanks." I said and hustled up to my room.

"Oh, crap!" I yelled coming down my stairs.

"Jake, it's 15 after 6!"

I went into a sprint and grabbed my shoes, bags and an apple and headed out the door.

Jake had his suburban SUV started up and was waiting for me.

We were then on our way to school.

The sun was shining through some grey clouds. I knew it would be a great day, if a miracle happened.

**As many of you may notice, YES, the story is a little different! Bella doesn't dance, Charlie has a cruiser, Jake drives a rabbit, and he doesn't play soccer or go to the same school as Bella. I mixed it up a little, reveiw! PLEASE REVIEW! How did I do?**

**THANKS A MILLION!**


	3. ChapterTwo: Periods, School and Parties

Chapter Theme Song: I'd Do Anything

Artist: Simple Plan

JPOV

I didn't think Bella would be so upset about me helping her up after her fall.

I think it's cute how I always am there to rescue her from her tumbles. And I got a kick out of the thong chase.

But, I really do hope she was just joking about not kissing me for a week.

I was now driving her to Forks High School for our last day of school for the week.

Tomorrow I had a game and today we both had practice.

Which is why we drive together, normally when we had different schedules we drove separately.

"Bella, what's wrong? Look if it's about the thing with this morning, it was a joke. I didn't think you'd be ticked off about it." I pleaded.

"Jake," Bella sighed.

I turned on to Cherry Street and made a right hand turn. We had only 5 blocks till we reached the school parking lot.

"I'm not mad at you. I was just caught off guard and I've been feeling cranky and I wasn't in a joking mood."

I swallowed hard.

"And, no Jake, I wasn't serious about the kiss thing. I kissed you already, didn't I?" Bella laughed.

I felt kinda embarrassed.

"Well, here we are." I pulled into our usual parking space with our friends already waiting for us.

I and Bella were lucky enough to share the somewhat same group of friends.

Bella has Jessica, Angela, Katie, Mike and Lauren.

I had Erik, Mike, David, and Bella, my girlfriend.

I shut off the engine and hopped out. Mike greeted me first.

"Hey man! Long time, no see!" Mike shot his hang up for a high-five.

"Dude, is Coach Burt here today? I totally can't find my cleats!" I asked.

"I don't know, where's Bella?" I remembered that I had her still in the car.

I ran to her door and opened it. I held out my hand for her to take.

"Thanks Jake," She said snoody.

She stumbled out with her duffle bag over one shoulder and carried her messenger bag with her hand.

"Here, let me help you." I offered.

"Jake, I'm fine. Besides Jess and I have 1st period together so I will walk with her. GO!"

I thought for a second and shook my head. I couldn't figure out why Bella was being such.. such a bitch to me.

She said she was fine, LIE.

It couldn't be something from this morning. I knew her too well.

"Ohkay. I guess I will see you 3rd period." I kissed her forehead and then her cheek and walked off with my main buds.

"Jake, bro what was up with the whole 'see you 3rd period' thing?" Erik asked me.

I shook my head as building 5 came up. "I don't know, Bella has been really moody and cranky lately. I don't know what's up with her."

Erik and mike looked at each other and started to crack up laughing.

"Jakey, do you know what time and day it is?"

I looked at my watch, it was 5 till 7 and I was going to be late. And today was February 21.

"Yeah, almost time for me to be in class. I will catch you guys at practice." I walked into my class.

I was late.

I knew today would be a long day and it was just getting started.

_____________________ 3rd period____________________

BPOV

God, today was February 21. The day I got my freakin' period.

And I had already basically shattered Jake's heart and totally yelled at him.

I am the worst girlfriend ever. And Jake is not the guy who wants to hear about your menstrual problems.

"Bella, I have Midol in my locker if you need some. Just ask me if you do." Jess offered. I loved this girl!

"Yeah, thanks." I looked around. I told Jake to meet me by my locker before 3rd period. Jessica's locker was next to mine.

"God, you're a life saver. I've been having the worst day ever, and we have practice today. My back kills me, my stomach is numb and I have a headache from hell." I felt like having a pity party.

JPOV

I was speed walking to Bella's locker. I was late as it was and I wasn't going to stand up my girlfriend.

I was 3 feet away from her when I heard her talking to Jessica.

"Jessica, I think I just got my period. I feel it running down my leg! OH GOD! This is horrible!" Bella whispered but it was loud enough to hear from where I stood.

"Ok, um did you bring anything? I think I have spare pads and a tampon in here somewhere." Jessica shuffled through her locker and then came out with _goodies. _

I cringed at the sight of them. I hoped Bella didn't see me. She would die of humiliation if she knew I heard this conversation not meant for me.

I watched as Bella stuffed the pads and tampons into her duffle bag and walked off into my direction.

Her eyes lit up when she saw me but I could see she felt weird.

I acted like I just got there.

"Jacob!" MY Bella screamed and ran to me and wrapped her arms around me. I felt so good to hold her body to mine.

I picked her up as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

BPOV

Oh god, I hope he didn't see my accident or hear what I was saying. I suddenly remembered the incident and jumped down feeling awkward.

"Jake, I… I have to use the restroom. Um, I will see you at lunch though. I'm sorry about this morning." I said in a blur.

"It's ok. And, I love you. So I will walk with you to lunch and we can just chat, if you want." Jake said soothingly. I loved him so much.

Jake leaned forward to me and his lips lightly traced mine like knife spreading butter, always in motion and slowly.

I kissed back then started to push away. He sighed. I knew it was killing him.

I kissed his cheek and walking into the bathroom.

See, for four years I have been trying to not blow up at Jake when this happened.

For the week I had it I got up, and smiled when I wanted to kill everyone. I knew it was stupid, but it wasn't Jakes fault.

_______________________lunch______________________

JPOV

Man, I felt like a complete idiot to not realize that Bella was… um… on her menstrual cycle.

I walked out from biology class and to Bella's math class.

I waited outside of building 7 for the bell to ring for its 2nd time.

RIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGG!

Bella walked out of her math class smiling and talking with Lauren.

"Ok, I will ask Charlie tonight about Kristy's party. Bye Lauren"

"Ok Bella, text me tonight what he says and we can go shopping for a dress."

Lauren walked off with a bunch of other girls I vaguely knew.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey." Bella said.

" So, Kristy having a big party tonight?"

"whaat? Oh um yeah! She is having a pool party with live performances and drinks and food. Kinda a little weekend get together I guess. But, it's tomorrow and Lauren wanted me and her to look for pool side wear and bikinis."

Bella took my hand into hers as we entered the lunch room.

I grabbed a tray for us to share. Bella picked up two juices and an apple and banana. I grabbed a slice of pizza and offered it to her.

BPOV

Oh, my, god. I feel bloated and food right now does not sound good. I really don't want anything but to be home.

"Um, no thanks, I'm really just not hungry." I tried to sound sure.

Jake shook his head in understandment and proceeded to pay.

"Oh, Bella!" I heard Lauren call my name and saw Kristy, Emma, Rose and Alice with her.

I looked at Jake. I knew he would understand but I hadn't seen him all day.

"One minute Jake, ok?" I walked over to the table of girls.

"Bella! Kristy said we all should go to the mall tonight and find cute outfits. The football, baseball, soccer and basketball team will be there! Oh! We should go to wet seal, oh! What about Hollister? They are beachy! And American eagle has cute miniskirts." Lauren babbled on and on about clothing.

"Sure. I will ask Charlie and how about we meet around 6? I have dance practice tonight and will be home by 4 and get changed and meet you at the mall." I tried to convince them so they get a hint that Jake wanted me.

"Ok, and Bella I think Jake wants you…" Alice pointed out.

"Thanks, and I kinda blew him off for you guys, so I better go."

I walked over to the small table Jake had sat down at. He was eating his food silently.

I knew he was mad.

"I'm sorry. Lauren wants to go shopping tonight around 6 and then tomorrow is the party and I got a B- on my math test! Isn't that great!?" I kept going on and on to lighten up the tense air.

"Sure. I guess. Mike and Erik wanna see a movie on Sunday. So I said maybe. I have to work on Sunday." Jake said.

I slid my arms around his waist and leaned my head on his shoulder.

I kissed his neck smoothly and whispered 'I love you' to him.

"I love you more. I'm glad you did great on that test. You studied hard and gave up a date for it, Charlie will be proud. But, I understand that you wanna hang with your friends, so do IT! Don't feel guilty for having a life besides me. And I will see you after practice. I'm sorry if you feel like I'm avoiding you, I'm really busy with school." Jake said in a rush my head started to spin.

I nodded in confusion. He kissed my forehead and left me until the bell rang.

"Hey, Bella what happened with Jake? Did you guys fight?! Oh. My. God. You did, I'm so sorry!" Kristy said.

"No. He just had to go. You know soccer practice for 5th period. Or some meeting." I answered totally unsure of why I was lying.

Kristy shook her head in agreement and walked out the double doors.

The bell would be ringing in a few minutes and 5th period would begin.

I had English next. I swung my bag over my left shoulder and followed out to the doors.

"Now, since today is Friday and our soccer team has a game tomorrow I'm not giving homework, but we are going to learn about some great poets and poems." Mrs. Maraz told us.

English was bearable. But I couldn't pay attention to half the things we learned about.

Finally the bell rang. Which meant school was over.

I walked out the classroom and to my locker.

Jacob was waiting anxiously at my locker. My heart sunk into my stomach.

"Bells, I'm sorry for walking out on you at lunch. It was wrong and stupid and I'm sorry." He cried.

I didn't say anything. I ran into him and my lips grazed his and it was fantastic. His lips were salty and sweet and it felt so right.

"Wow."

"Wow," I agreed.

"Hey, Coach cancelled practice; instead we're meeting here at 6am tomorrow on the field and so I know you still have it, so I will wait for you." Jake told me.

"Oh, well it's ohkay. It's just rehearsal and Mr. Miranda said it optional."

"Well, let's get you home to get ready and ask Charlie."

"Ok."

The drive was awkward. Jake didn't say much. I just looked out the window. The town was busy, yet quiet and very cloudy.

Jake pulled into my drive way and shut off the engine.

He opened my door and helped me out.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Charlie will be home in a few. Do you want to stay until he comes?"

"Sure."

We walked hand in hand into the house.

I shut the door and locked it.

Suddenly warm arms wrapped around my waist and swung me into this big, tall warm blooded body.

"What do you think you're doing?" Purred Jake.

"I… um… I was locking the door?" It sounded like a question.

Jake kissed me hard. And with force. I allowed him to. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I didn't care. He deserved some love.

"Jake, can't breathe."

"Sorry."

"I need to use the rest room. I'll be back." I told him.

I treaded up stairs and shut the door. I ram sacked through my cabinet to find my tampons.

I found them and did my thing.

I walked out into the hallway and didn't see Jake.

He wasn't downstairs.

"Jake?" No answer.

I panicked and walked into my room. He was laying on my bed facing the window.

"Hey."

He didn't move.

I curled up next to him so our bodies were well formed together.

I kissed his neck and earlobe.

"I love you Jacob Black." I whispered so softly and passionately.

I felt him smile. "I love you more." He answered back.

"That's a lie."

"No, it's the truth."

I didn't know how long the time had passed but I fell asleep next to him. His body keeping me warm.

I didn't want to move. I wanted to be like this forever.

I loved him. He loved me. I was happy.

I woke up to the door opening.

It was Charlie.

I forgot that he was due home.

**I hope you liked this. This chapter was 12 pages long! And over 2,000 words. I know I left it at a cliff hanger, sorry but I gotta make it good!**

**After 5 reviews, I will update. I only have one, so…. REVIEW!**

**Thanks,**

**Caitlyn**


	4. Chapter 3: Shopping, Friends & Naps

Chapter theme song: Heels over head

Artist: Boys like girls

JPOV

I knew Bella was tired and I knew that she was cranky earlier so I decided that she should take a nap before Charlie got home.

I hadn't realized that Charlie was home until he opened Bella's door.

"Oh! Um, Jake is that you?" Charlie asked.

"Shhh, she's asleep, and yes sir it is." I answered

"Oh, well I was going to ask if she wanted dinner…"

"I don't know. Bella?" I shook Bella's shoulder and she turned over facing me. She smiled.

"Yes?"

"Your dad is home. He wanted to know if you wanted dinner?" I explained to her.

"Oh! What time is it?! Oh my god! I have to go! Everyone's waiting for me!"

"Calm down Bells. It's 5 o' clock. And you didn't even ask Charlie."

"Ask me what?!" Charlie questioned.  
I forgot Charlie was still standing in the door way.

"Dad… Kristy and Jess and Lauren and a bunch of girls are going to the mall in an hour to shop for dresses to Kristy's party tomorrow and invited me. And I wanna know if I can go with them, and to the party tomorrow night."

"Well, I don't see why not. But be careful driving. And who exactly is going?"

"Dad!" Bella screamed.

"Sorry, just trying to be your father."

"You never question me when I go out with Jake. We could be having sex and you wouldn't care! I could, I could be pregnant and you wouldn't notice!"

"Bella, I trust you and I trust Jake, and are you having sex? Because if you did I don't think you'd bother to bring it up with me. And I already had that talk with you, and Jake."

I blushed. I think she was embarrassed. She got up and went to her closer.

"Dad. Thanks, I have to go now if I want to make the traffic."

"Don't be out too long." Charlie joked.

"I won't. And I will call you if I am late."

"Jake, are you going?"

"No. I wasn't invited to a girl shopping spree. But I'm sure Billy is getting hungry and wants me home." I swung my legs over the bed and hoped up.

"Okay. I ordered pizza. So if you guys wanted anything," Charlie said.

"No dad. I'm not. I may get a bite at the mall."

Bella grabbed a shirt and closed the door as Charlie left the room.

"I have to change, I feel like shit." Bella explained as she struggled to take off her shirt and put the new one on.

"Have you seen my purple sweater?"

"No."

She shuffled through boxes and finally found what looked like a purple/lavender v-neck sweater.

I walked over to her and kissed her on her cheek.

"I have to go. But I'm going to walk you to your car."

"Thanks," Bella said.

We walked down the stairs, with my arm around her waist and hers just above my hip, but definitely inching to my back pocket.

I grinned. She was bad. She knew I couldn't resist her and it was no secret to Billy that she wanted to go further with me.

I never allowed it though, I wouldn't let a accident happen and be in a horrible situation.

Bella grabbed her tote bag, car keys and house keys and said bye to Charlie.

"Ok. I will come back here afterwards and wait until Charlie is passed out and walk to your house." Bella told me cautiously.

We only lived 5 blocks away from each other so we only had a little walk.

"I love you." I kissed her lips quickly knowing she was late.

"Love you more Jacob Black." She said.

Before we parted ways she ran back into me and wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs up to my waist.

I held her for a minute then lifted her down.

She felt so good when I had her in my arms.

I loved the way it felt to know what we have is real.

"Bye!" She screamed as she stepped into her Nissan Murano.

I walked back to the curb where my SUV was. I hopped in and buckled up.

I plugged my key into the ignition and my SUV rumbled to life.

I drove down a few side streets and back roads until I reached my house.

Billy's car was sitting; parked in the driveway.

It was really dirty; I needed to wash it sometime this weekend.

I pulled my car keys out and unbuckled my belt. It was only a little after 6 now. I knew I shouldn't expect Bella back until late tonight.

"Hey! Jake, son is that you?" Billy yelled from the living room.

He was sitting on the couch watching a game.

"Hey."

"Where's Bells? Normally she's never out of your sight. Heh heh"  
Billy chuckled.

"She's out with the dance team and a few girls."

"Really? Why?"

"Kristy's having a pool party."

"In February?" He had a odd look.

"Chicks these day, right? And I'm guessing it's heated and indoors. Everyone wanted new suits and outfits."

I sat down next to Billy. I dropped my legs onto the coffee table and took my shoes off.

"So, how are you and Bella these days? You two sure are getting serious. I remember when she first came. I swear you had eyes bigger than a cow."

I thought about it. It had been in the summer of 05.

I was 15. She was 14. I'm now 18 and she's 17. Time flies.

"Dad.." I grunted.

"So, have you two gotten to 'that point'?"

"DAD!" He crossed the line!

"You know Charlie would beat me and kill me alive."

"Ha ha, I know Son. But doesn't he know about how Bella wants to go further?"

"I don't know. I'm going to my room." I got up and walked into the hallway where my room was.

I fell onto my BIG bed with soft, pillows and sheets and fluffy mattress.

Bella loved my bed.

I rolled over and saw something on the floor.

It was a pair of Bella's bras.

It was a light purple and lace trim with a pretty bow in the middle.

Bella was only a 36 B, whatever that meant in Chick Land.

I had to laugh. I then saw a pair of little white socks. And on my pillow was a brown tank top.

I didn't ever think about why Bella could never find her clothes.

She always was leaving her shit around.

I picked up each article of cloth carefully and folded it up and they were placed into my top drawer.

BPOV

I was driving on the highway to the mall. I was already 5 minutes late, but I doubt that all the girls will be on time too.

I made a plan in my head about tonight.

I would find cute things, eat a light dinner then head home after saying my goodbye.

I planned to be home late, like after Charlie was asleep.

I would then get my tooth brush, a hair brush and some 'products'.

I would from there walk the 5 blocks to Jake's house.

Billy knew about it, but kept it a hush hush thing from my dad.

So I would just knock on the door and head to Jake's room.

I pulled into the parking lot and saw everyone's car.

"Bella! What took you so long?" I heard Lauren yell.

I knew this wouldn't be a short shopping trip.

All I wanted was to have Jake holding me and be fast asleep in his arms.

**Thanks for all the reviews and adding's of story alerts. It really helps a lot! It keeps me wanting to write more and more. This isn't the end of the chapter, I'm waiting for a few more reviews to get me pumped up.**

**I'm thinking about a little drama in this trip, and possibly… betrayal? **

**READ && REVIEW!**

**-CAITLYN**


	5. Chapter 4: Betrayal, Jake, & Love

Chapter theme song:

Artist:

BPOV

"Hey Kristy, Lauren, Ashley, Kelsey… and I don't think I know your name?" I pointed to a tall, skinny girl who has strawberry blonde hair, light freckles across her nose and face and the prettiest blue eyes ever.

"Oh, hey, I'm Rachel. I moved about a year ago to here. I've seen you and your boyfriend around school. Jack? Is that his name?" Rachel said.

I walked over to where they were standing by the mall's entrance.

"No, it's Jake. We've been dating since"-

"Since they were 14! Isn't that sweet Rachel?!" Lauren screamed to her.

I blushed.

"Wow, that's just, wow. I don't think I've met anyone with that much of a commitment to someone." I smiled at Rachel.

I knew how good Jake was to me. He never lied to me, never cheated, and never disrespected me.

"Yeah, he's a keeper." I agreed with Rachel.

"Well, c'mon the stores won't be open all night!" Kristy led the way for us to Hollister.

I think we were looking for their bikinis, totes and flip flops.

I had no idea why flip flops, it was February!

"OMG! Bella this would look so hot on you!" Kelsey ran over to me and showed me this string, fire red two pieces.

It had strings that held the bottoms together, and two ties for the top. And it was a triangular looking top piece.

"Wow! That is cute!"

"I bet Jake would love to see her in that!" Kristy wiggled her eyebrows.

"Stop it. Jake would never say something like that! He's not like that!" I defended!

Rachel and Lauren laughed at the joke.

"I'm going to try this on." I walked into the fitting rooms.

"I bet they've never even had sex yet! He probably is getting some from one of the school's hoes!" I heard Lauren whispering to Kelsey.

My jaw dropped and the bathing suit fell to the ground.

I couldn't believe she just said that!

Everyone started to burst out laughing! My 'friends' weren't friends.

"STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT THERE!"

I walked straight up to Lauren.

"What? Can't take a joke Bella?" Lauren snickered.

"That was NOT a joke. And what I and Jake do is no one's business! Why would YOU care what we do? It's nothing your involved in. And I'm not about to knock you out in an overpriced, loud music playing store, because unlike you, I have class. I'm buying this, and that cute navy blue tote on the wall back there and I'm leaving."

I took my things, bought the swim suit and left.

Tears started rolling down my eyes.

I was HURT. No one had ever said such a thing to me.

"Bella! Wait!" I heard Kristy calling me.

"What? More jokes?"

"No, I'm sorry I laughed, it was wrong. But I don't want this to ruin our friendship. I still want you to come to the party. And I'm kicking Lauren out. That was hurtful, and not necessary."

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that because of that."

"No, truth be told, I don't like Lauren. But everyone else does and they don't seem to get it."

"I know what you mean."

I wiped my right eyes and turned around.

"Parker Way."

"What?" I asked dazzed.

"The party. It's on Parker way. Tomorrow. 12 pm. Don't be late bitch!"

I laughed.

"Ohkay."

I packed my things up in my SUV and sped off.

_________________home___________________

"Dad? Are you still up?"

I looked at the clock. It was only 5 past 9.

"Bells. I'm in here."

I walked into the living room.

"Hey."

"So, what did you buy for me?"

"Um, a red bathing suit, a navy blue tote and flip flops."

"Flip flops? In this weather?" Charlie asked.

"I think the pool is inside. But it's on Parker Way."

"Oh, that fancy, pantsy hotel is there. Um what's it called, Hilly? No. Billy? No…." Charlie stampered.

"Hilton Hotel and Casino."

"YES! That's it."

"Hey, you're still up!"

"Barely. I think I'm going to bed now. But I didn't want to till I knew you were home safe."

"Thanks dad. I love you."

"Love you too Bells. Night"

I went to my room to pack a bag for sleeping at Jake's house.

I thought about what Lauren had said. She was right, we didn't have sex.

But then again, Jake never wanted to go any further, and my theory was, if he respects me enough to not push me into things I don't want to do, why push him?

I packed, underwear, a pair of my favorite gray sweatpants, one of Jake's shirts that he had left here, and socks.

Oh, and cheeky underwear, it was blue with thin green stripes and a little pink bow in the front.

I loved it. It was just so comfy.

I opened up my window and slipped the tote bag on my shoulder.

I was lucky to have a tree next to my room's window.

I climbed down safely and was on my way to Jake's.

**(*&%- I was going to end the chapter here, but I thought that it was too short and had sooo much I wanted to write-%&*)**

I arrived to Jake's house.

It was a typical sized house and a white trim with yellow on the outside.

I always thought it was cute, and beachy.

I slammed my car's door as I slid out.

I had known Billy and Jake for so long that I had a key to get in.

"Billy? Jake. It's me, Bella!" I said.

"Hey! Bella! Jake's in his room. Has been all night, don't know what is with the kid, but hey, I'm just ole' dad." I laughed as I walked to Jake's door.

"Jake? It's me." I knocked softly.

When I heard a booming answer I knew he was still awake.

I saw him lying on his back on his big, comfy bed staring at the T.V

"What are watching!"

'Just some shows. I think there's a dancing contest on, and I've been watching a soccer game off and on,"

I ran over to where he has been lying and sat on his lap facing him.

I filled the gap between our lips and kissed him deeply.

I was so comfortable that I started to cry.

I felt warm tears down my cheeks.

"Bella! Babe, what's wrong?!" Jake sounded so worried and concerned.

"L..Luaren, and,and the girls. They, we were in Hollister and," I sobbed.

"I can't understand you Bells. What happened!?" I could tell he was about to melt with worry in his eyes.

I looked up to his deep black eyes that always had a twinkle to them.

"Lauren _tried_ making a joke about.. about you not getting 'any' from me. And that you were probably getting so much more from a hoe and I yelled at her and started crying." I knew he wanted to just kill her.

"She what!!" He boomed.

"Bella, I love you. You know that. I show it to you everyday, every second I'm with you. Please tell me you killed the girl!"

I giggled. But then realized he was serious. He really did care about my feelings. He really didn't like seeing me cry.

"No. I screamed at her and paid for my things and left. That's why I'm home early."

"Well, trust me. When we go to school on Monday I'm going to threaten her and make sure she never has the balls to talk to you like that EVER again." Jake kissed my temple, then went down to my cheeks and finally my lips.

"I love,you." I said to him.

"I love you, too."

I looked down at his shirt and saw that I had ruined it with my tears.

"I think I ruined your shirt."

"It's ohkay, I have you in my arms, but I wished you weren't crying."

"I think I'm going to leave from here to the party. It's at the Hilton hotel. And plus I brought my bikini and everything."

"That's fine with me. As long as you stay tonight and never leave my arms." Jake whispered in my ears.

"I need to change."

I got off his lap and let go of his monstrous hand and walked over to my tote bag.

"Jake, I'm missing a lot of my clothing. I can't find my.."

"Your brown tank top, little white socks, bras?" He stated.

"Hehe, did I leave them here?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah. And be glad that my dad NEVER steps foot in here, he would get the wrong idea."

"I am. And besides, like he doesn't know about how I feel."

Jake looked down. I knew I said something too soon.

I quickly changed out of my faded dark wash jeans and slipped into my cheeky underwear.

I slid my top off over my head and found one of Jake's shirts.

"Um, Jake?"

He looked up and his eyes got big! He looked up to me.

"Bells, if this is your way of seducing me, stop. Because it's working!"

"It's not. I um need my bra clasp to be unhooked."

"Oh. Come over here."

I walked over to him and sat in front of him cross-legged.

He gently pushed my brown locks out of the way and softly did the bra un done.

I slid the straps off and pulled his shirt over my head.

Jake had seen me many times naked. It was nothing new to him.

But he was still a man and I knew it killed him when I did this to him because it made him want ME more.

"Bells." He cooed.

He started calling me that the summer after we dated.

He used it when he was gentle and in a loving mood.

He lightly touched my shin with his left hand and had me face him.

"I'm sorry if my words sounded harsh. I didn't mean for them to sound that way." He looked so hurt.

"I know what you meant." I said flatly.

He leaned forward and tangled his hands in my hair and kissed me.

His tongue glided over my bottom lip wanting in.

I allowed him.

And I deepened it wanting his tongue to explore every inch of my mouth.

I pulled away panting for air. I couldn't breathe.

"I love, you Jacob."

"I love you more." He crushed me into his hot chest and I felt safe and secure.

This was MY Jacob. My one and only.

He turned off the T.V and shut off the lights.

I knew I was out. I heard him taking off his jeans and leaving on his t-shirt and boxers.

I could feel him coming under the covers and pulling up the quilt to keep me warm.

How could he? He was my personal radiator.

"Ja-ke…." I said alarmed making sure he was still with me.

"I'm right here Bella."

His hand found mine and they wrapped around each other.

I scooted up closer to him until my legs were around his and my head rested on his shoulder.

I closed my eyes again and fell into a deep, sleep.

I heard Jake quietly hum my favorite lullaby song my mother used to sing to me and I felt his lips search for mine.

I reached up to his face and kissed him letting him know he found me.

"Night, Jake."

"Good night Bells."

I smiled at him saying my special name.

**HEY! Thanks for reading! Sorry for the long wait, I've been crammed with science homework, and I had a colonial project in history, WHICH I WON 1****st**** PLACE ON! WHOOOOO HOOOO FOR MEHH! I wasn't even expecting it too! Sooo many people in my class did a GREAT job on their projects! So, incase anyone was wondering how long this story I plan to make it, A LONG ONE! I would like to thank my-bella for her stories Our Little Man and LLC, my-bella your stories gave me a lot of imspiration and I LOVED LLC! IT WAS LIKE THE BEST STORY…. EVER!!!!**

**And I cannot wait for you to complete Our Little Man!**

**And a thanks to all you wonderful readers and reviewers who make me smile!**


	6. Chapter 5: Accidents, Compromise,& Sleep

Chapter theme song: She will be loved

Artist: Maroon 5

JPOV

Bella had fallen asleep the second her head hit my chest. I rubbed little circles on back while she slept. Her breathing would slow down and she actually started to snore sweetly. I laughed, but lightly so I made sure she didn't wake.

I was furious about the incident at the mall. How could Lauren say such a thing? Just because my best friend Mike wouldn't try to hook-up with her at winter formal 2 weeks ago doesn't mean I go around school looking for girl's who want to 'do me'.

I was going to make sure Lauren and I had a conversation when school started Monday.

"Jake," Bella had softly whispered my name.

She had been doing this all night long.

Billy came in this morning letting me know he'd like for me to wash our cars. I told him I had planned to do that.

Words couldn't describe the hurt I felt about the betrayal that happened. I hated seeing Bella like how she was last night.

Her sobbing continued in her sleep, but nothing seemed to soothe her.

"Jake. Ja-ke." Bella grunted and I knew she was waking up.

I took a quick glance at my clock next to my bed. It was around 10.

She wasn't expected to be at Kristy's party until noon.

"Good morning Bells." I whispered into her ear, my lips just barely touching her ear.

BPOV

I felt Jake chuckling on my cheek that was pressed where his heart was located.

I then realized what position I was in on top of him.

I was straddling him, with my legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his, like vines intertwining each other in the jungle.

My head was still on his chest.

I stretched and then sat up on him.

"Um, this is awkward…" I said blushing a deep red.

"I don't think it is. Besides, you didn't sleep very good last night. So I didn't want to bother you and wake you up."

"Oh, thanks Jake."

Jake had a smirk on his face. His charcoal dark eyes were shining with little white orbs in them

"Ohkay, what did I say last night?" I was preparing for something horrible.

I leaned back down on Jake so I was on him like I was earlier.

He rubbed my back and sighed.

"You said my name a few times, almost like pleading…" He started to laugh hard.

I was anxious!

"Jacob Black what did I do now!?"

"Well, you also said you loved me,"

Good, he already knew that. "I do! I love you! I love you!" I said kissing his nose.

"And, you snored! But don't worry, it was kind of cute in a hairy monster way."

I was mortified! "I do not! I mean I did not snore!" I pleaded.

"Oh, yes you do!"

"I do not! And what's with the hairy monster description!"

"You also mentioned Lauren's name twice. I think you were killing her by the way you would grab my shirt and winced your eyes."

My face dropped. I remembered about the party today.

"What time is it?" I started to get up but strong hands were holding on my waist.

"It's 11. But I still didn't get a morning kiss." Jake looked at me with a pouty look.

"I'm sorry mister bear! Let me kiss you!" I tried kissing him but each time he'd pull away and move to the side.

"Oh no you don't! You want a kiss? Then let me kiss you!"

Jake had a wide grin on his stupid face!

"What!" I screamed.

"Nothing. Did you know how sexy you look when your angry?"

I smacked his arm and went to get my bag to get ready.

I noticed Jake had some kind of stain on his boxers.

I then looked down at his shirt, that was below my knees and saw I also had a giant red spot.

I stopped right in my footing and was **embarrassed!!!!**

Jake stopped laughing and also noticed it.

"Bells…" He started.

I grabbed my bag and silently walked to his bathroom.

Once the door was shut I locked it.

"Bella! It's ohkay! I already saw it! Please don't get so embarrassed! Bells.." Jake's voice dropped.

I reached for a tampon in my bag and saw my period had bled through my underwear.

JPOV

I wished she really hadn't done that.

I had already seen the little accident this morning, but I knew Bella was already hurt and tortured enough, why would I say anything?

I walked to my bathroom's door and sat in front of it.

I had given up on getting Bella to talk to me.

We only had 30 minutes until the party.

CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!

I remembered the whole PMS hormones from 10th grade health class.

Bella was probably all angry and moody and irritated.

I could hear her soft sobs.

"Bells, please. _Please._" I begged quietly.

"Don't push me away. Please don't. It doesn't bother me. I pleaded more. "Please." It was little more than a whisper.

"Jake." I heard her say. It wasn't like a plead coming from me.

She _needed me._

"Bella?" I asked to make sure it was her.

"Jake. I… need… you." Her voice was muffled. But she made it clear that she… wanted needed me.

BPOV

I held my legs under my chin and rested my head on my arms.

I sat on the tile floor crying.

I couldn't push him away.

"_Bells, please don't push me away… please."_

His words kept playing over and over in my head. "Jake."

I needed him more than ever. I didn't like being like this.

I unlocked the door and opened it.

Jake's eyes were no longer shining but they gave me hope when I looked into them.

I smiled and saw him look up to me.

I landed into his welcoming lap and hugged him tightly.

I was afraid to let him go.

"Please don't ever push me away. I will NEVER intentionally laugh at you, or make fun of you when you're like this. I'm always going to be HERE, right HERE for you." Jake kept babbling on and on.

I kissed him while he opened his mouth to continue speaking.

He stopped talking and kissed me back.

I slung my arms around his neck when he pulled away.

I buried my face into his neck and mumbled "I NEED you."

Jake took his hand and combed my hair with it. He hummed me a song I didn't know; but it calmed me down.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you, more Jake."

"Jake, I still need to get ready and go to Kristy's party." I looked at his boxers.

"And you need to change too!" I laughed.

"I think I will wash the clothing before Billy gets home, he may wonder how a guy got his period." Jake smiled and kissed my hair.

After I got changed into my bathing suit and put my cover up on me and Jake were ready to leave.

As we were walking outside I noticed how dirty the cars were.

"Jake, when are you going to get up, off your ass and wash these cars?" I teased.

"While you go have fun and party." He answered.

We got into my car, Jake drove me, happily.

"So, where is this place I'm driving you to anyways?"

"That Hilton hotel. You know, off the highway. And I guess it's by the pool."

"Outside?"

"Well, the sun is shining, and it isn't too cold out today. But no, it's an indoor pool."

"Why wasn't I invited?" I gave Jake a 'You've got to be kidding me look.'

"Because you may scare the kids with your body." I smiled.

"Well, as long as you're happy, I guess I'm pretty freaking happy."

Jake pulled up to the Hotel parking lot where I saw everyone waiting.

"I guess I have to leave you.." I was actually kind of sad.

"Want me to pick you up soon?"

"Pick me up around 5ish, ohkay?"

"How about this, you call me, I come pick you up." I thought about the compromise.

"Ok." I leaned forward to him.

We kissed, well more like made out until I heard a car's horn honk.

We broke apart to see Kelly laughing her ass off.

"I think your friends want me to let you out."

"I think that too."

"I love you Bella Sawn."

"I love you, Jacob Sexy Black." He looked caught off guard by me saying this, but just smiled and shook his head.

He drove off as I met with my friends.

Finally, some girl time.

**Thanks, for the 3 more reviews I got! And, all those people adding my story to their favorites! I LOVE YOU GUYS! The next chapter will consist of Bella's point of view of the party, Jake washing the cars, and Jake's soccer game after the party that Bella went to! REVIEW!!!!!! READ!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6: Party, Chicken, & Kissing

Chapter theme song: Bounce

Artist: The Cab

BPOV

"Bella! It's so great that you came! The party is ready to be started!"  
Kristy ran up to me and gave me a big bear hug.

"Thanks for inviting me girl!" I replied. I looked around the room for 'her'. "Where's Lauren?"

Kristy gave me a shocked look. "Psht! She's un-invited!! Nobody can just say some kind of crude, sick joke and still come to my party. She's on the NOT list, so if she tried to crash this party, she'll be escorted out."

I laughed, it felt good to be able to laugh after yesterday and this morning.

We walked into the lobby where more girls and a few guys were.

I noticed a few I didn't know.

"Bella, this is Jeff, Cami, Gabby, Mike G, Natalia, Andy and Ericka L." Kristy introduced me to everyone.

"Hey." I said shyly.

"Are we just going to sit here and wait, or are we going to get crunk?!" Cami shouted. I loved this girl.

"Okay, okay c'mon." Kristy led us through the fancy hallways with Greek elegant scripts.

The paintings look expensive and huge.

We finally stopped in front of a door that had a sign : **Pool Closed for Private Party. Sorry for any Inconvenient Delays**

"KRISTY! You shut down the entire pool area?! SWEET!" Mike shouted.

"Yep! I can't have uninvited kids here!"

I set my bag down on a table and Kristy, Cami, Kelly and I started talking.

"So, Bella Kristy tells me that you and Jake have been dating for 4 years!" Cami told me.

"Um, yeah! We met when I moved here the summer after. I was 14, he was 15. Our dads knew each other pretty well." I smiled.

"That's great! You don't see long relationships anymore." I nodded.

I was about to reply when a wave of water splashed us all.

"C'mon girls! I didn't come just to watch you guys sit and gossip! I say we play chicken!" Mike was grining.

I was furious, but eased up. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, I rocked at that game!

"Last one in sits out and has to referee!" I screamed and jumped in head first.

Cami dove in right after me which left Kristy out.

"Fine! But after the best 3 games, I'm in!" She sat by the water.

"Cami, Kelly, pick a partner! You two Bella!" Jeff called us out.

Gabby got on Cami's shoulders, I got on Mike's and Kelly hopped on Jeff's.

"One… Two… GO!" I heard Kristy shout and next thing I knew Cami and Gabby were coming towards me.

I flung my arms at Cami and gripped her shoulders. She shoved hard, but I had the arms of a dancer's.

"Give up yet Bella?"

"Nope!"

"Jeff, Kelly! You're out!" I looked over and saw that Kelly had fallen off Jeff's shoulders and plunked into the water.

I felt a jolt at my waist and saw Cami behind me.

I made mike turn around and totally pushed her off her throne.

I heard a 'ka-plunk!' and Cami went down.

"Bella and Mike win!" I cheered.

We played 10 games and were finally hungry.

Jeff and Gabby ordered pizza and sodas and Kelly got chips.

We all sat down and ate.

"Mike, big game tonight!" Jeff said with a mouth-ful of food.

"Yeah man! Me and Newton are going to crush La Push!" I suddenly remembered that Jake had his game tonight and I had to do the dance for it.

"Oh, that's right! The soccer game is tonight! I totally forgot Jake had it!" I said.

"Jake…as in Jacob Black?" Gabby asked.

"Yeah, why?" I wondered what she was going to say.

"Didn't he used to date that girl? What's her face, man I know I know her name! Ashley? Addison? Amy… Amanda! Amanda Burt! He dated Amanda Burt in 9th grade!" My jaw dropped.

"I think you have the wrong Jake." I said cooly. "And, he's never mentioned an Amanda Burt to me."

"No, he was in my math class. Jacob Black. He dated Amanda for 6 months. Until…" She didn't finish. I had tears coming down my face.

"What happened?" I said sternly.

"Bella, please let her finish, it really is NOT what you think" Kristy rubbed my arm and I sat back down. My teeth were still clenched together.

"One day when Jake and Amanda went back to her house and she went to the bathroom. Jake thought nothing of it. She came out in nothing but underwear and a bra. She pushed him on the bed and told him that she wanted them to have sex. Jake didn't understand at first. But when she went to undo his pants he totally freaked out. And wasn't ready. This was like 3 months before you guys went out and met. He told her to stop and that they were only 14. She didn't stop, the started to undo the zipper and Jake slapped her arm away. Her parents weren't home obviously. She told Jake that if he didn't sleep with her she would ruin him. He told her that they were over and walked home."

I looked into space trying to put this information together.

That was why he wouldn't kiss me till after a year of dating, why he would drop the subject of going further, why no one understood how quickly we went out, how in awe people were to see us just holding hands.

Gabby continued, "That's why no one could get why he picked you. After 3 months he suddenly fell for you. He changed. He smiled. He laughed and talked! He was dead before he met you."

"What happened to the Amanda girl?" I asked.

"Oh! She moved after that. Her dad got transferred to California."

I was happy she wasn't around so I could rip her head off!!!

"Bella, do you know how many people tried to get through to him? He was afraid for his life! He never had anyone try to get him in bed with him. At first, we thought you like brainwashed him, but then he would always talk about how special you were to him. We understood; he loved you. Really, really loved you to death." I wanted to cry happy tears.

He never spoke of this to me.

He was so caring and always worried about me.

Trying to make me happy.

I giggled. "I guess I do love him" I laughed more.

I saw it was 4. The game started at 6.

"I gotta go guys! It was GREAT meeting you! Thanks for the convo Gabby." I hugged everyone goodbye.

When I reached the lobby I dialed Jake's phone.

"Hey sexy." I purred.

"Hey to yourself! Ready for me to pick you up?" He sounded tired.

"Yeah, I totally forgot about the game tonight! I have to go home and change for the game, and you need to also get ready!" I was in the parking lot.

"Ok, babe. I'll be there in like 3 minutes."

"Jake."

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I missed you. Tonight, after the game, can we go to my house tonight?"

"I love you too Bella. And I don't see why not. Don't I always make sure you fall asleep in my arms?" I smiled. He loved me.

"Yes you do. And I appreciate that Jacob Black!"

"Ok, but if you want me to pick you up, we need to hang up. You know I don't like driving and talking on my phone."

"Ok. Bye! I love you!"

Click.

A few moments later I spotted my car and Jake driving it.

I smiled and waved at him.

Jake parked the car and got out.

"How many guys did you have to fight off while you wore that?" He asked and pulled me into a big bear hug.

"A few." I leaned into his chest.

"I missed you." He told me. Butterflies rose into my tummy.

"I bet I missed you more!"

"I wouldn't bet against you!" He took my bag and held out his hand.

I took it as he threw the bag into the back and helped me into the car.

"Thank you." He shut the door and walked over to the drivers side.

"So, are we going to your house, or mine?" I thought about it.

"Yours, then we can go to mine. I will take a while to get ready."

"Ok."

We drove off to my house. I closed my eyes thinking about today.

I remembered about Charlie and called him.

"Who are you calling?"

"Charlie. He doesn't know about the game."

"Hello. Chief Swan here." I knew the husky tone.

"Dad! It's me, Bella."

"Oh, hey Bells. Everything ok? Jake taking good care of you?"

"You know Jake always takes good care of me Dad, I just wanted to let you know Jake has the soccer game tonight and I have my performance at it."

"Ah, yes Billy mentioned something about that last night. I'll be there. Don't worry."

"Thanks dad, love ya!"

I hung up and laughed.

"I should have figured Billy told him."

We were already at Jake's house when I looked up.

The cars were all shining and sparkly in the suns rays.

"You washed the cars?"

"Yeah, while you were at the party."

"They look great Jake!"

I hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Ok, what did I do now?"

"Do what?"

"You never just give me a kiss for no reason, what's up?"

"Can't I just kiss you with no reason?"

"No." I looked at him.

I walked closer to him until I closed the gap between us.

"Can I kiss you like this?" My breathe in his face. My lips were centimeters away from his. His mouth twitched.

He leaned forward and kissed me hard. His tongue licked my top lip and I gave him entrance. Our tongues collided with each other.

"You can kiss me like that any day." Jake said as we broke apart.

"C'mon, let's get inside."

I followed him into his house holding his hand.

I felt special and loved. Jake deserved it.


	8. Chapter 7 Talking, Game & Pampering

Chapter 7: Soccer game, Talking && Friends

JPOV

Why was Bella being so clingy today? Maybe it was just her hormones and feeling bloated and the need to know you're needed.

Whatever that crap Billy taught me when I was like 15.

I had showered and changed and was now driving Bella to her house for her to get ready. It was chilly out but within a month it would be spring which brought football try-outs and more dancing for my Bella.

"Jake," Bella was waving her hand in front of my face.

I shook my head out of my fantasy and focused on the twining road ahead of me. 3 more blocks until Bella's house.

"Huh?" I answered back stupidly.

"Are you ok? You looked a little dazed and out of it."

"I'm fine." I kissed her hand to make her more comfortable.

"Are you fine?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm just nervous about the game tonight. I'm feeling tired and fatigued." She huffed. I knew this wasn't easy for her.

"I'm sorry you're feeling crappy. I promise after the game I will pamper you."

"Aw, Jake you really don't have to! I'm thinking that after the game you can go to the after parties and I'll just go home and sleep. I promise you I'll be no fun."

I pulled into her driveway and parked the car.

"Dammit Bella! I'm going to pamper you until you melt, and I'm not going to go out partying like some douchebag, jerk while my girlfriend is PMSing!" I walked over to her and picked her bridal style.

'Ok! Ok! Jake. Fine, I will allow you pamper me until I melt." She hugged me with her arms around my neck as we walked up to her bedroom.

"But." She started. I dropped her on her bed. "HEY!"

"But, what?"

"But, I want you to promise me one thing." She grinned big.

"What is that beautiful?" I looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"You have to promise me that you WILL spend time with your friends sometime this weekend!" "Without me…" She continued.

I thought about it a few times.

"Ok, I pinky promise that I will tomorrow."

"Good." She went to her bathroom and I heard her turn on the shower.

She came back in and got her dance costume and a pair of underwear and a sports bra.

After I was sure she was in the shower I went downstairs and turned on the TV. I wasn't going to wait like some crazy boyfriend in her room.

"Jake? Jake where are you?" I heard Bella scream for me at the top of the stairs.

"I'm done here watching TV! Everything ok?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I just thought you left me" Bella's voice echoed as she walked down the staircase to where I was sitting.

She had her hair in some kind of braided bun, pulled back and had on so much makeup.

"Bella, did the circus get to you?!" I said as I pulled her into a hug on the couch.

"Shut up Jake! It's part of the uniform. False eyelashes, bright red lipstick, too much eyeliner. I look like a raccoon!" I felt her stiffen.

"I think you look beautiful." I kissed her lips, then her temple.

"I don't."

"Why? Do you honestly not see your green eyes, brown hair and tan body?"

"No. But I see a God in front of me. A late God, if we don't get in the car and get going!" She jumped off me and ran for the door.

"I have the keys!" I followed her out the house and into her car.

"So, does the team plan on getting trashed tonight at Josh's house after the game?" Bella asked as we were driving.

She was looking out the window. She looked so gorgeous. I wanted to kiss her all over.

Snap out of it Jake!

"Yeah. Probably, and expecting to get some girls in bed, maybe even become a father too." She laughed.

"Jake! Ew! I don't wanna hear about how many girl's Mike will try to get."

"Yeah, too bad he won't." I made a right turn and we were at school.

"Jake, have you ever had sex?" I wasn't expecting this from Bella. She's never asked me that.

"No, why would you ask that?" I was starting to panic. Did she know? Who told her?

"I don't know, just speaking of…" Her voice trailed off.

I brushed it off.

"Well, I need to meet Coach Jeans." Bella got out of the car and strapped her duffle bag around her shoulder.

"I will see you after the game. I need to see Coach Burt about my pads. I can't find them."

"Will you still get to play?" She wrapped her arm around my waist and kissed me.

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too." I looked into her eyes. They were the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. "We always have extra spares. They never last long."

"Oh." I squeezed Bella's hand and let it go.

She gave me a worried look. "Relax, I told you I will see you after the game." I gave her a smile.

"Ok, but I'm going to miss you. That's 2 hours, too long."

"I miss you too Bells."

I walked over to the locker room and got pumped up.

%^#$^###*(&%%&*()^ Half time )*&^%^*()_*#%%&#!#$%

BPOV

We were tied, 5-5 and it was half time which meant time for my team and I to shake it.

"And here's our very own Sparklers!" The announcers spoke as we danced out to the field.

"Whooo! Go Bears!" We cheered.

They were playing Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado

We spun around and dropped it down.

I spotted Charlie and Billy in the bleachers.

I could hear them. "Bella! Go girl!" I heard Charlie scream.

I waved to them and got in position to be thrown in the air.

"B-E-A-R-S! BEARS! BEARS! BEARS!" I did a toe touch and landed.

We did a few tumbles and more flips.

"Bella! Watch out!" Jess screamed.

It was too late. The other teams captain landed wrong while doing a flip and her arm knocked me off my feet.

This is what happens when they don't stay on their side!!!

I fell to the ground and got grass in my mouth.  
"Bella! Bella!" I could hear Jess calling my name. "Yea..Yeah?"

"Bella, oh thank gosh you're okay! You scared us! C'mon get up!"

I sat up and my head was throbbing. I really needed Jake to pamper me now.

"Did we win?" Jess laughed. "You just got owned by a tramp in front of our school and your first question is if we won?"

"Yes?" "YES! WE WON!" Jess squealed. "Good, now where is Jake?"

You were out for a while. He's still playing; we're in the lead by two points. There's 5 minutes left."

"Can I go cheer him on?" I started walking out of the locker room and on to the field. "Of course. Oh my god Suzie was terrified! I think you scared the fake tan off of her! And Lauren was laughing at you! Bella you made a total fool out of yourself, but we won!"

"Lauren?" I asked. "Yeah, she's on our team remember?"

I forgot she was on. "Oh, yeah I guess I forgot about her. I didn't even notice her."

"Silly!"

Jess wrapped an arm around me and we found our team sitting on the sidelines cheering and smiling.

"Look, klutszilla decided to join us!" I looked over to Lauren laughing.

I saw that everyone was sucking on smoothies.

"Oh my gosh Lauren, your outfit looks so good with your hair!"

Lauren looked down at herself. "Really?"

"Yeah, I bet it looks good in almost anything!" She looked confused.

I grabbed the smoothie Kristen had and poured it on her head and outfit.

"I may be a klutz, and I may grow out of it, but you; you will always be a complete and total bitch!"

"Coach Jeans did you see what Bella did to me!?" She screamed.

"Aw, no sorry hun, I was talking to the referee. Get it dry cleaned." Coach Jeans sat back down and I walked away.

"Nice Bella! You got that on the flat screen! Look!"

I looked up to the flat screen on the field score board and images of me throwing it on Lauren.

The whole stadium was filled with laughter and I looked over at Lauren running out of the sidelines and into the locker room.

Payback is a bitch. "haha."

I focused my attention to Jake on the field.

We had 16 seconds left and he was going to kick the winning goal!

"15,14,13,12,11,10,9,8,7,6,5"

Jake kicked the soccer ball and it flew past the goalie and hit the net.

"WHOO! Jake! Goodjob Jake!"

I ran onto the field like the dance team and all the coaches and players and jumped into Jake's arms.

I gave him a winning kiss.

"I saw what you did to Lauren. And what happened." I chuckled.

"I saw you kick the winning goal!"

"I guess we had a good night then huh?" He kissed me.

"And, the best part is yet to come." I smiled as ran started to pour down on us.

Jake looked at me. "I guess I make it rain!" I knew what he meant and smacked him.

"My dad and Billy are probably waiting for us."

Jake took my hand and we walked over to where we saw our dads.

"Jake! Goodjob son! I'm proud of ya!" Billy congratulated him.

"Bells! You may have fallen down, but you got back up and put that girl in her place!" My dad smiled big.

I felt proud of myself, and of course Jake too! He won the championship for Christ sake!

"Well, dad I'm really tired. I know there are after parties and all, but I'm really exhausted and need some sleep." Charlie nodded.

"Ok, kid I know you also had that party too. Billy invited us, well now me to his house for dinner, sure you don't want to come?"

"No." I was too excited for what Jake had in plan.

"Dad, can I go with Bella back to the house? I think we may just sit in bed and watch movies." I looked at Billy and my Dad for their approval.

"I don't see why not, but I want you home by a decent hour son." Billy sounded stern. I wondered if he really did want Jake home soon.

"I agree. Bells don't keep Jake away too long." I nodded again and was already walking off to my car with Jake.

"I'll drive Jake!" I hopped into the driver's side.

Before I knew it we were on our way to my house.

*$#%^^%&!*%&^&**(^(# Bella's room^*(^#%%!~#$%^&%#$%

JPOV

"Jake!" Bella chuckled as I helped her out of her shoes.

"Ssh!" I whispered to her.

"Why are we whispering?"

"Because, if we scream it will ruin the moment." I told her.

I walked into her bathroom and started to run hot water for Bella.

I was going to give her a bath and wash her hair and then we were going to watch one her favorite love movies until she falls asleep.

I slipped off her top, then unclasped her bra.

"Jake!" Bella quickly covered her chest. "Relax, Bells. Your beautiful." I kissed her collarbone and her neck until I reached her lips.

I reached for her skort; "Can I?" Bella nodded her head slowly.

I unzipped her skort and slid it down her ankle and took it off.

She wrapped her arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "I got my underwear, trust me." She seemed embarrassed still, but I wasn't going to push her.

I picked her up bridal style wand made our way to the bathroom.

I set her down and poured strawberry bubble bath into the tub and turned off the water.

Bella pulled down her underwear and stepped out of them.

She stood in front of me and I held out my hand for her.

She took it cautiously as I helped her into the bubbly bath water.

She slid in and got situated. "Thank you."

I leaned behind her and started to work in her favorite shampoo she used.

"Ohh. That feels so good Jake." Bella sounded like she was moaning.

It was starting to… turn me on.

She licked her lips.

"Bella, you know you're torturing me." She giggled. She knew she was affecting me.

I gently rubbed in the shampoo and rinsed it with warm water.

Bella leaned her head back on my arm, she looked up at me.

"I love you Bells." She smiled at me.

"I guess you do, huh?" I leaned over the tub and kissed her passionately.

I massaged her shoulders and neck, and then proceeded to scrub her body in some infused body scrub.

When that was over I helped her out of the tub and dried her off with a towel.

I wrapped the towel around her body and we walked into her room.

I walked over to my sports bag and took out a shirt of mine.

I gave her my shirt and she squealed with joy. "Jake!" She kissed me all over as she tried pulling it over her head.

"I know how much you love sleeping in my shirts, since you jack them all the time."

She pulled on a clean pair of underwear and said she had to use the bathroom.

I rolled over on to her bed and laid on my back.

I slid my pants off and left my shirt and boxers on.

I rolled down Bella's sheets for when she came back in.

I was exhausted from the game.

"Jake." I could hear giggles escaping an angels mouth.

I looked up to her. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" I rolled over till I was on my side. "I'm sleeping. Night!" I pretended to snore loudly.

"You're such a weirdo!" I felt Bella curl herself into my arms and chest.

"You're such a klutz!" I kissed her forehead.

"Jake?" Bella asked, she sounded curious and scared.

"Yes?"

"Who's Amanda Burt?" I felt my stomach drop.

"Um, well, I'll be honest but first… who told you?" I knew I sounded like a jerk.

Bella sighed deeply.

"Cami, at the party, and Gabby. Look Jake"-

"No, It's ok Bella. Uh, she was my girlfriend for a while, she wanted to sleep with me, I didn't want to, she hurt me deeply by pretty much trying to rape me. I felt so used and like a piece of trash, until I met you."

I heard gasps from Bells.

"When I met you, you were shy, and yet so fearless. You were spunky, and loud and everything. You made me feel great, and forget what happened 3 months earlier. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you feeling sorry for me. I got enough pitty and jokes from people, I had enough of it. I was going to tell you, when the timing was right."

"That's why you never let me go further with you. That's why you always dropped the subject." She blurted.

"No. That's not why. Look, I may have been hurt, but I was willing to risk it with you. I was willing to think I knew that shortly, you'd ask to have sex, but you didn't until recently. You surprised me. You never forced me into things like Amanda, you never asked after I'd say no."

I spreaded out my hands to touch her chin and face her to me.

"You are everything to me. And, I'm still man, I still honestly have thoughts about you. Don't ever think that no matter how hard I control myself with our physical relationship that I never have fantasies in the back of my head." Bella's eyes were huge. "I have them too Jake."

We kissed for a while, maybe hours- I didn't care as long as she was with me.

I finally fell asleep after 4. I tucked my arm around Bella's waist and kissed her forehead.

She was mine- always and forever.

**Hope you all enjoyed it! I know I had a great time planning this out in my mind and allowing it to come to somewhat life.**

**Will Jake and Bella ever have 'it'?**

**You'll just have to keep supporting me by reviewing and reading!**

**CLICK THAT BUTTON NOW! ********---------------------**


	9. Chapter 8: Dinner, Condoms & Fighting

Chapter song:

Artist:

BPOV

Jake and I were walking down first street hand-in-hand towards the small café around the corner. It was 2 weeks after all the drama and happiness. Jake kicked the winning goal on the championship and football season was just around the corner. Jake always scared me when it came to football. I had fears of him getting seriously injured or killed. Those guys are ten times bigger than a hippo! And, I was finally done with Mother Nature… until next month. Jake and I were even closer because of it.

We were meeting Jessica and her new beau Matt at Kim's Café.

"Hey Jess!" I waved her over to our table we were sitting at.

"Bella, Jake this is Matt. Matt, Jake, Bella." Jessica pointed to us as she introduced us to Matt.

Meeting up the café every Saturday was what we did. It gave us girl time and the guys to talk about sports and cars.

"Isn't he adorable?" Jess screamed. I took a glance at Matt. "Quarter-back"

She nodded her head quickly. I tsked her.

"Can I take ya'll orders?" A middle-aged women asked us. She look about 40 or 50 and had gray hair. Maybe 60 was more like it. She has caramel soft eyes and white polished skin.

"I'm Esme, I'll be your waitress. Waters, sweet teas, cokes?"

"Coke." Jake said. "Make that two, and with a lemon please I asked."

"Um, I'll have a water, but instead of just a lemon, I would love a lime and maybe actually a few lemons. But not too many! They are too tart!" Jessica ordered as Esme shook her head and wrote down the drinks.

"I'll just have a sweet tea." Matt said, his voice boomed so loud I jumped.

Esme left off to fill our drinks up.

"So," Jessica stated. I turned my attention to her. "How are you and lover-boy?" I was sitting next to Jake and he reach for my hand under the table.

"We're doing just fine." I squeezed his hand. 'That's good." She agreed.

"How long have you and…" my voice trailed off. "One week today! We met at the after parties, you know the ones you guys totally ditched!"

I rolled me eyes, "You know it's just drinking and hook ups!" Jess laughed. "It's true, then how did you and Matt get together?" I accused.

"Newton. Matt was talking to him when I came over. How could I resist?" I let out a giggle.

"Ok! I got to ask! How many chicks did Mike try to get with?"

I leaned in closer to Jessica. "Twelve!" I screamed and an elderly couple scanned our table.

"Get out!" I whispered. "No. I can name some of them!"

Jess went on with names I never even heard of! It was a pretty day out for this. It was the first week in March now and a spring breeze blew through. I enjoyed wearing my ripped jeans and cami with a jacket.

Esme came over for our orders.

"Here are your drinks." She placed our drinks to each of us.

"Now, darlings what can I get ya'll?"

I told her my order of a salad with grilled chicken. Jake got a hamburger, along with Matt. And Jess got some kind of Quesada.

We giggled and gossiped about people and talked about memories and field trips during our lunch.

Matt and Jake paid for us and soon enough we were walking back to Jake's.

"What exactly happened at the after parties?" I asked Jake.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think we missed anything important." I smiled and wrapped my hand around his waist as we were off to the Black's House.

"What do you want to do today?" Jake asked me.

"I don't know. I have a test on Monday in calculus; again. And a quiz in biology." I dreaded thinking about school tests.

I saw a rock and kicked it out of my way for about 3 blocks.

"Your birthday is coming up in a week." I was surprised by the random thought coming from Jake.

"Oh yeah, it is." I smiled slightly. Jake always wanted to do something special for our birthdays. I'd take him to car shows or something and he'd pick out something like earrings or bracelets and take me to dinner.

"Billy and you're dad will want to have dinner together or something ya know. And I'm sure you'll have a party with your friend's right?" I thought about it for a minute. "Yeah. I guess I will. I'm thinking bowling. We can pig out and yet burn off the calories bowling." Jake started to laugh loudly.

"What!" He shook his head. "Nothing." He mumbled.

"Bells, I really want to do something magical and special for you."

"Jake, you know you always do, what else could you possibly want to do? You're all I ask for."

"I know, but sometimes you're so stubborn, do you know that?" Jake huffed.

"Fine. You can make it magical and special." I mocked him.

Jake pushed me as we were walking and almost fell over.

"Hey! No fair! You know how clumsy I am!" I snickered.

"I know what we can do today." I said.

"What is that?" I grinned. "Three words." Jake shot me a horrid look.

"Tag-your-it," I tapped his shoulder and took off running through neighbors yards and into the empty streets of downtown. Jake tried to keep up with me but he didn't make it.

I slammed my feet into the ground with each thrust to get away from Jake. I was laughing the whole time and was starting to get out of breathe.

I took a sharp turn around Mrs. Beard's bird fountain and tripped over a sprinkler hose.

Jake slammed into my body with his arms in a death grip around my waist.

I realized what he was about to do.

"Jake, please no! NO! NO! You know how ticklish I am!" I begged him dearly.

"What are the magic words?" I knew he was making it a fight.

"MERCY! MERCY! I give up- you win!" He lighten his grip and softly kissed me.

"You're lucky how damn cute you are." Jake whispered into my face.

"Hey, you kids! Get off my lawn! I don't need no spermicide in my grass!" Mrs. Beard shouted at us through her screen door.

She held a broom ready to smack us with it.

We made a run for it and I grabbed Jake's hand as we trotted back to his house.

"Bella, you know what tonight is, right?" I shook my head no.

"It's Saturday night, we have that dinner at your house tonight. Remember, with our dad's tradition?" I suddenly then remembered it was in fact Saturday, March 5.

"Oh my gosh! It completely slipped my mind!" I felt horrible about it.

"Billy is making fish fry, I'm making green beans." I wondered what I could make.

"I guess I could make mashed potatoes and gravy and some corn on the cob."

"Then we need to go to the market so I can buy corn and potatoes."

"Ok. It's only a few blocks."

We turned around and walked across the street to the farmer's market and picked up what we needed.

"This means that I need to go home to make dinner, and you need to go to your house to make your green beans." My stomach saddened as I realized I wouldn't see Jake til later tonight.

He saw my look in my eyes.

"Hey," He said softly. My toes started to tinkle.

"I will be back at your house with Billy in 3 hours. It's around 3, so it won't be too long." He made me feel better.

"Ok." I whispered silently.

I leaned forward with force and planted my lips on his.

He brushed my lips softly and parted my lips using his tongue.

A moan escaped my lips. I could feel Jake smirking.

We kissed for a little until I pulled away.

Jake gave me one last peck on my cheek and we walked our separate ways.

I put my hands into my jacket's pockets and kicked rocks until I found my driveway.

I un-locked the door and started to work.

JPOV

Billy and I were walking over to Bella's house for our traditional Saturday night dinner. We usually do this when we don't have practice or games.

"What did Bella make, again?" Billy asked anxiously.

"Mashed potatoes and gravy and corn-on-the-cob, why?"

Billy grunted. "Oh, nothing I just wanted to make sure that Turkey and green beans went with what she made tonight."

I rolled my eyes, "Dad you know she's makes great food and you know you and Charlie will devour it down!"

My dad laughed, he knew that it would work out like this :

We'd eat dinner, and then Charlie and my dad would go to the living room to stay up until the games ended. Bella and I would sneak off and either make out in her room and study. And since I knew she had tests more than likely we'd study tonight.

"So, what are you kids going to do tonight then?" Billy asked.

What, did he suddenly read my mind now? "Uh, I think Bella has a few tests and quizzes on Monday and she mentioned she needed to study. So I'll probably help her study." I answered.

"Was Charlie excited about her last calculus test?"

I looked ahead and saw Bella's driveway. "Yeah! I mean, I guess so. She said he was really glad that she got a B on a test."

I watched as the front door flew open and Bells screamed down the driveway to where I was and jumped into my open arms.

She kissed me passionately as if no one was around me, or us.

"Uh-am." Charlie grunted. She unwrapped her legs from my waist and I moved my hand that was supporting her butt. "Sorry." I mumbled to myself.

"Seems like you kids are a whole lot serious than I thought." Charlie stated.

"I guess so." I answered.

"Ok, let's get inside, it's freezing out here!" Bella broke the awkwardness. I would have to thank her for it.

We ate dinner, and I helped Bells wash and dry the dishes.

"Charlie kept giving you the deaths stare, you know."

She handed me a towel to dry the last dish we had.

"I know; I guess I got carried away." She dropped the dish she was washing.

"No, don't blame yourself, I practically threw myself at you like a wild animal, I'm sorry."

Sorry? Why was she sorry?

"Why should you be sorry?" She didn't answer.

"Bella? Love?"

"Just put the dish down, I'll get it later, we need to talk."

She was starting to worry me.

She took my hand and led us to her room. It always smelled like vanilla and lavender. It was a welcoming scent.

'Ok, so what's wrong Bells?" She was really kinda freaking out.

"Char- My dad found something in here and he wasn't very happy about it…"

"Ok, I'm going to need to know more about what he found… was it like my spare clothing, or the shirts I left for YOU?" I was getting frustrated.

Bella started stuttering which got me more annoyed.

"GOD DAMMIT BELLA JUST SPILL IT OUT ALREADY!" I screamed a little too loud than I wanted to and Bella started crying.

I was starting to loose my patience, I've never yelled at her like this before.

"Jake," Bella cracked. She dropped on her bed and tears poured out.

Why was she making this so hard? What could she possibly have that was hers or mine to make her scared to tell me and just break down like that?

"BELLA! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IT IS!" I bellowed. I really was starting to really get mad.

"MY DAD FOUND CONDOMS IN MY NIGHTSTAND THAT YOU LEFT ONE NIGHT WHEN YOU GOT MAD DRUNK REMEMBER? THE ONE NIGHT WHEN YOU DRUNK AT AN AFTER PARTY AND I HAD TO CARRY YOU HOME? REMEMBER THE NIGHT WHERE YOU THREW UP ALL OVER MY FLOOR AND I STAYED UP UNTIL DAWN TO MAKE SURE YOU WERE OKAY? WELL, YOU FOR WHATEVER GOD DAMN REASON IN YOUR STUPID MIND HAD CONDOMS IN YOUR POCKET AND PUT THEM IN MY DRAWER BECAUSE YOU DIN'T WANT THEM, OR ALREADY USED THEM ON WHOEVER YOU PROBABLY CHEATED ON ME WITH!" Bella huffed and wasn't even finished.

Flashbacks started to come to me. It was 2 years ago, at some stupid party I went to without Bella. It was like all the parties loaded with beer and drugs and girls that were practically doing 'it' on the floor.

I got trashed after a few guys slipped things into my drinks when I wasn't looking and ended up somehow dialing Bella at 4 am to pick me up. She stayed up all night while I ruined her floor. I never cheated on her, but I could tell because her temper got the best of her, and sadly me she put in me sleeping with someone, which I did NOT.

She promised me that she would never bring it up again, that we'd forget about it and never talked about it since.

"OH, AND DID I MENTION WHAT HAPPENED WHEN CHARLIE FOUND THEM? HE WAS LOOKING FOR SOCKS! SOCKS! GOD FREAKING DAMN SOCKS IN MY DRAWER! AND CAME UPON A BOX OF CONDOMS! THEY WERE OPEN AND HE AUTOMACTICALLY ASSUMED THAT WE HAD SEX! HE ASSUMED WE HAD SEX, WHY DO YOU THINK HE SENT DEATH GLARES AT YOU? WHY DO YOU THINK HE DIDN'T LIKE US KISSING AND YOU HOLDING MY BUTT? BECAUSE HE THOUGHT HE KNEW WE WERE, MUST I SAY IT?... HE THOUGHT WE WERE SEXUALLY ACTIVE JAKE! US; YOU AND ME!" Tears were streaming down her face and started to puddle on her pink shirt she had on.

I was speechless. I felt like a jerk. I felt hurt and like I let her down. Why was the box open though? I had never used them.

"I didn't use a single condom Bells." She looked at me as if I call her fat.

"REALLY? SO, SOME CONDOM FAIRY CAME AT NIGHT INTO MY ROOM AND MAGICALLY OPENED IT? REALLY JAKE, COULD YOU BE ANY MORE OF AN IDIOT RIGHT NOW?" Bella was really using hurtful words.

I knew I shouldn't have left them, I knew I should have explained right then and there, but why? So she could twist my words to just make me feel worse than I did, if that was possible.

"Here's what you're missing, and don't speak until I'm done." I made sure she didn't open her mouth. "Mike Newton took some when he saw I had condoms, I wasn't planning on using them, I swear to you Bells. Mike took a few and handed the box back to me, you know the rest of the story from what I told you. I've never cheated on you, I've always been faithful to you. What do you want me to do? Yelling at me isn't solving any of your problems!" Bella slapped the side of my face- hard. She'd never hit me like that before. My face felt flushed and hot.

I stormed off to her door when I was about to open it she started speaking, "My problem? This is my problem? Where the hell have you been in the past 4 years Jacob Black?!" She wasn't calming down any time soon.

"Obviously, I am unable to help you with this. You're getting any calmer and you yelling at me like you are hasn't been very helpful. Good bye Bella Marie Swan." I walked out into the hallway, when I reached the last stair case my dad and Charlie were dead on silent and staring at me.

"I'm going home." I said quietly afraid to break the silence.

Charlie made a grunting noise that sounded like "go away." I wasn't sure though.

I ran all the way home.

I was disappointed in myself; for leaving the condoms there, for screaming at Bella, and most of all for the fact that we should have talked about the party incident before. We shouldn't have just avoided talking about it.

Where Bella hit me felt as if someone took a hammer and hammered my face.

I never knew she could hit so hard and forceful.

I would NEVER hit her.

I finally made it to my room and crashed on the bed.

I looked at the ceiling for who knows how long.

I was interrupted by Billy.

"Jacob Black you know we've got some talking to do, I'm coming in right now!" Bella obviously wasn't the only one about to make my life hell right now.

"Yeah, I know." He opened the door and sat next to me.

"Mind telling me what this is about you and Bells arguing, and something I heard about condoms? Son, I'm disappointed in you right now." I flinched- words I never wanted to hear out of my father's mouth.

"It's a long story, I'd rather not…" My stomach churned.

"I've got all night, and so will you. I hope you know how much trouble your in." I shook my head.

I told Billy about everything, about the party, and explained it was a misunderstanding about the condoms.

"Well, I'm not happy about the condoms, but if you were to do anything, I know your somewhat 'protected'."

I shook my head again in understanding.

"Bella came down a while after you left, Jake; boy you two have a long ways to go with this relationship. Your missing communication and trust. She's very upset right now. I'm not sure if she's even out of her room, after she told me to tell you something she ran straight up to that chamber." I was ready to hear more hurtful, strong and powerful words from her.

"I'm not going to tell you what she said because after she said it, she took the words back and told me to swear to God I'd never repeat them to you." I was shocked.

"How bad were the words?" He laughed.

How could this be funny?!

"Trust me; you'll know when she's ready, and when you're ready to talk about it. I'm not in this; it's between you two, not me. But I will tell you to respect her decisions she's making and this… tell her you love her. Tell her it like you mean it. Don't just play around with those three words." He patted my knee and left.

I looked over to my alarm clock, it was past midnight.

I huffed and got ready for bed- yeah like I could sleep with this stuff going on. How could I sleep knowing Bella was hurt, and not even knowing if we were still together.

**Okay! I know, a cliffy left for you guys! So, here's what's going on- Jake and Bella really weren't just fighting about the party and 'things' they really have couple things to work on. Charlie still doesn't know the real story and still believes whatever it is that he may believe.**

**In the next few chapters here are some spoilers!**

**-Will Bella and Jake make-up?**

**-Jake's surprise for Bella's birthday**

**-Football try outs**

**-Jake and Bella tell each other what they'd like to do for a living, Bella's shocking reaction**

**-Bella and Jake……. (Ahh, my lips are sealed to what Bella and Jake get into!)**

**Hey! I can't tell you everything that goes through my mind while writing these chapters!**

**&& I'm thinking of making story sequels to this story when I finish it!**

**Which, won't be anytime soon guys! I promise!**

**Thanksssssss ,**

**Caitlyn**


	10. Chapter 9: Making up, School, & love

Chapter theme song: Hello Hello

Artist: Paramore

JPOV

I woke up to my phone beeping; I had an unread text message.

I flipped my phone to see it was from Bella. My heart just sunk when I saw the name, I wasn't expecting her to text me so soon.

_I'm ready to talk. Just not ready for that commitment._

_I'm sorry. I don't want to talk to you right now, though._

_Please give me time,_

_-B _

I read over the text over and over again. I guess this was our first break up. I was hurt, but that wasn't anything new.

I grunted and ran my fingers through my hair.

I really needed a shower.

"UGH!" I shouted.

"Son, are you up? It's after noon." What? Did he just say after noon!?

I opened my door and saw the hallway clock said 1 in the afternoon.

When did she send me that text then?

"Yeah, I'm up." My eyes still had sleep sand in them, I felt like crap.

"You look rough son, how is everything?" Billy seemed deeply concerned.

"Whatever." I grumbled as I headed to take a shower.

After the shower-

What was I going to do today now?

Normally all my time was taken up with Bella.

I haven't hung out with the guys lately, maybe I could give mike or Erick a call, and they'll know what to do.

Ring, ring, ring, "Hello?" Mike answered gruffly.

"Mike, its Jake, listen I really need to talk with you." I said wearily.

"Dude! You sound like a tractor trailer ran into you, what happened?"

"Um, I and Bella are kind of…"

"What! No, I know you're not saying… oh dude. This really sucks man! How? You two were inseparable!" I wanted to break down right there.

"We had a little fight, remember Charles party two years ago? Well remember I got trashed… long story short I left a box of condoms in Bella's nightstand and her dad found them. We fought in her room and she slapped my face and we said a few harsh words to each other."

Mike whistled. "Yeah, man that party was off the hook! Except the whole fighting now."

I agreed. "I don't think it was the condoms Bella's weary about. I think it's something else she's not telling me. She sent me a text this morning, or sometime."

I grabbed a shirt out of drawer; I forgot I still only had jeans on.

"What did she say in it?"

"She said that she's ready to talk, but doesn't want to talk to me and that she's sorry."

When I thought about it, I was confused. She wasn't making any sense.

"Dude, whaattt? That's confusing, she's ready to talk, but not to you? How bad was this fight? You know the whole school will be talking about this." I suddenly thought about how I was part of the 'popular' group and so was Bells.

"Crap. You're right."

"Aren't I always right?" Mike was just so conceited.

"Alright Mike, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye, and only if Bella doesn't completely ruin your life at school."

I hung up, what did he mean 'ruin my life at school'?

-Later at night, getting ready for bed-

I was in bed watching TV when my phone started beeping again.

The screen said: one unread text message from: Bells

_Please don't come by my house to drive me to school, I'll drive myself._

_And I'll be better off just not talking to you for a while._

_I'm sorry for the things I said, I know I can't take the words back._

_I'm also sorry for slapping you across your face, you didn't deserve that._

_-B_

Well, I wasn't planning on driving her to school; she's so stubborn she'd never leave the house knowing I'm outside.

It was 10 o' clock so I figured I'd go to sleep.

I tossed and turned all night, this wasn't helping me any.

BPOV (next morning)

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

My alarm was ringing in my ears.

"AH! I'm up!" I slapped the button to turn off the signal I slammed my wrist into the clock.

"OW!" That was going to hurt and leave a mark.

Today was Monday, I had dance practice. Great…

I didn't get any sleep at all last night.

I kept having nightmares, and was up late studying for tests.

This fight wasn't healthy for me.

I wondered how Jake was dealing with this.

He never did reply to my texts, I wouldn't blame him.

I don't even know what I want. I want to have my space and be alone but I also miss his presence and warmth around me.

I threw on a pair of old ripped blue jeans and converse.

I found a pocket T-shirt and a zip up jacket.

It was spring but still had a crisp breeze in the air.

When I saw my hair in the bathroom mirror I wanted to yank it all out. It looked like a hay stack.

I ran my brush over and over again through my mane until it was reasonable. I decided on a high pony, since I had practice after school.

At 6: 30 I hopped in my SUV and was heading for school.

I made a plan; I would try to avoid any contact or path with Jake. I wouldn't look at him, or speak to him, not even acknowledge him.

He was gone, as if he never existed.

Oh, but those brown beauties of eyes he has, and his tan, steamy hot body, and his hair!

Get a grip of yourself Bella!

You're not his anymore, I'm without him.

My heart pained, I knew I wouldn't last more than 3 days without him. But, was he already done with me?

Had I blown it with my insecurities?

I knew I should have talked to him about my insecurities.

I had trust issues after the party, I never talked about what happened with Jake, we agreed to never bring it up, or think about it. I totally blew that promise.

Way to go Bella!

Oh, no.

I saw him; walking to the lockers hallway.

I was parked in my normal spot.

Mike, Erick, John, Brandon and some other soccer players were walking around him.

"Bella! Get out of the car before we're late!" My attention was to Jess.

Thank god I had her.

-Lunch break-

Today seemed to drag on; I probably did terrible on the quizzes and test I had.

I had my tray full of food when in the corner of my eye Jake was walking in my direction.

SHOOT!

Was he coming to talk to me?

Wait, I didn't want to talk to him, he wouldn't waste time talking to me, would he?

I stopped breathing as he made a turn and disappeared.

"I heard, spill!" Jess interrupted.

"wh-hatt?" I was out of it.

"You and Jake! The whole school knows! Why?"

"Why, WHAT?" I demanded.

"Why did it end?" she was so nosey!

"It's a long story." Yeah, great excuse bella!

"I think we have time." Here goes nothing…

I told Jess about EVERYTHING. About my jealousy, trust issues, about why we were fighting, she sat there and agreed with me and held me to make me feel better.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I'm sure you two will be an item by the end of this week, speaking of which is your birthday girl!"

"Oh, yeah. I was thinking about bowling. We could pig out and burn calories while bowling." Jess screamed.

"Great idea! And it's a chance to get out there!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Bella, you only dated Jake, and now that you're not, it's a chance to see other guys." My heart dropped to my stomach.

Did I want to see other guys?

The thought had never crossed my mind.

I never thought about being with someone else.

I always pictured being with Jake, till death do us part.

"Yeah, sure." I said

What did I just do?

RING! RING! The bell startled me.

I watched as Jake got up from his jock table and… looked at me.

Our eyes locked each other. For a brief moment I wanted to run over to him and just have him holding me.

I got butterflies in my stomach, until he turned around and walked off.

He looked away quickly and made his way to his classes.

What happened to us?

An announcement came on, "Students this is just a reminder that next week you will be testing and focusing on what you want to do with your futures. This is for seniors only. Please report to the gym on Tuesday after lunch as we will have some college advisors speaking and passing out brochures. Thank you and have a great day." Mr. McKinley clicked off the button.

Jake had never told me what his dream was to be…

JPOV

"_Students this is just a reminder that next week you will be testing and focusing on what you want to do with your futures. This is for seniors only. Please report to the gym on Tuesday after lunch as we will have some college advisors speaking and passing out brochures. Thank you and have a great day."_

"Aw! Man, this is going to be good! I'm going to be a professional football playing, chick magnet scorer!" Mike shouted after our principal made the announcement.

"Dude, just remember… you've got to get _in_ before you play." I stated.

I never did tell Bells what my true dream was to be.

She would have guessed something like soccer, or football even baseball; some kind of athletic.

But, my dream job was definitely not something like that.

"Ok class, now that I'm back from the meeting let's begin our class, shall we?" Mr. Jones cheered.

Ick, I was in math class, I never really did enjoy all the numbers and computing it took just to answer one simple self explanatory problem.

This was going to be a long and slow moving class.

-Parking lot-

I was about to get into my SUV when I heard Jessica call my name.

"JAKE JAKE! Wait up! I… I have something to tell you!" I looked at her confused.

"Go ahead…"

"She wants you!" She blurted out too fast for me to comprehend.

"Who?"

"Bella!" She smiled. "She WANTS you back! It's so obvious. I saw the way she looked at you at lunch! And when I brought up the subject of dating someone else she totally just went into cardiac arrest!"

Did Jessica just use a big word?

"That's… that's just great! I should go call-" My face went flat.

"Do what? You've got to do what Jake?" Jessica seemed annoyed.

She didn't want me to call her.

"I can't.."

"Can't… or you won't?" Jessica giggled.

"Bella texted me saying she didn't want me to drive her, or contact her and that she's ready to talk, but not with me?"

"I'm confused Jake! And I'm a girl. She's just a little too complicated but you better go chase her. I heard Donny Bearings has been checking out her status lately…" Jessica strutted down to her Mercedes convertible and spun off.

She was right, I didn't have much time left before she probably will be with someone better. I couldn't think about not being with her.

I had a plan, and it better work!

-Later that night-

I had everything I needed to make my plan, hopefully work.

I finished up buttoning up my shirt and tied my converse on my feet.

I walked off to Bells' house where I hoped and prayed she was at.

I wounded my way up to her front porch steps.

The kitchen lights were off which meant Charlie was well fed and probably watching the basketball game tonight.

I pressed the button for the doorbell and stepped back.

Bella answered the door.

"What do you want Jake? I'm kind of busy here, do you not know the meaning of 'it's 9 at night and I'm studying for a test and doing homework'?"

She looked pissed off. "It's past 8, you're finished with your work, your more than likely reading a book or washing dishes or watching a game with Charlie." Bella gave me a flabbergasted look.

"Oh, and what! Are you suddenly a stalker who can't get over the fact we had one little argument and maybe are giving each other some freaking space!" By now she was raising her voice.

"I know you Bella, face it." I answered pleased with myself.

"You know NOTHING about me Jacob Black. Now, Goodnight. And don't come back, please." Right as she was sliding her fingers around the copper doorknob I spoke.

"Hives," I spoke. She turned around. "What?" I smiled, I got her.

"You got hived 2 summers ago. At Angela's sweet 15. Grapes make you break out and get hives all over your body." I wasn't done there.

"When you're mad, your nose turns a pink, but you're not made because if you had been, which you aren't your nose would be a bright flushed pink. When you feel sad you lean on whoever is closest to you for some support." She was defeated.

"You don't know anything about me Jake. You don't."

Ah, but I do, and I will prove her wrong.

"Your mother." Bella's eyes were dilated, they turned into a soft caramel. Her eyes started to water.

"You worry about her. You worry about her leaving you. You miss her. When you have dreams about her you'll hum a lullaby and moan and will even cry in your sleep. You get nervous when she travels with Phil, afraid something may happen to her and you'll never get a chance to say goodbye." Tears were running down her warm cheeks, her heart was busting out of her chest.

"How do you know?" She said trying to sound tough.

"Because I love you."

"You go around trying to be strong for others but will rarely just sit down and cry. You never just let your emotions run freely, you keep them bundled up in you and will release them at bad times. But when your mother calls you, there's not a single light in Times Square that could ever out shine your smile you get."

I sat down on the swing bench and Bella pounded into my lap and buried her head deep into my arm pit. She wrapped her petite arms around my waist and her legs dangled with mine.

"Oh, Jake!" She sobbed into my shirt. I combed my fingers in her hair. It felt shiny and silky smooth like a baby's bottom.

"I've missed you more than anything. I haven't slept since the fight. I didn't get one full hour of sleep. I stayed up all night hoping you'd come over and climb up to my room and save me. And when you didn't come I lost faith. I sent horrible texts and tried to avoid you in school. But when you looked at me at lunch and our eyes made contact I wanted to walk over to you and kiss you like I'd never see you again!" I smiled happy that she said that.

"I've miss you too."

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too sweetheart, I love you too" I whispered back to match her tone.

"Why are we whispering?" She giggled.

I shook my head as I leaned it on her head.

I kissed her forehead.

Bella lifted her head and tilted it so she could get easy access to my mouth.

Our lips brushed against each other and two worlds collided.

As long as I had her, I didn't care about anything else, but her.

**Well, here is a chapter, just to basically get it out about how they DO get back together.**

**Career week, football tryouts, college coming in only 6 months or so, Bella's birthday… it's going to be a busy next few months.**

**I promise to fill the upcoming chapters with twists and unexpected things, atleast I WILL try!**

**I will update tomorrow also!**

**4 more REVEIWS for the new chapter to come up, let's try to reach over 20.**

**Tell all your frenss about my story, it would mean the world to me!**


	11. Chapter 10: School, Applications & Life

Chapter theme song: Kiss me

Artist: Sixpence none the richer

BPOV (the next morning)

"Ah. Uhhh," I yawned as I rolled over. "Oof!"

Wait, how did I end up in my bed? I remember talking to Jake last night, and, wait it was all starting to comeback.

Jake came over, I was rude to him, he proved me wrong, we cuddled on the porch until Char- DAD!

I wrestled out of my sheets and headed for the door.

Charlie wasn't home, which meant he was already at work.

Which mean I was- late!

I looked at the kitchen clock that ticked 6:00 am to me.

I had to leave in 15 minutes!

I ran up the stairs and pulled on whatever I could find first.

I gave up on my haystack and pulled it into a ponytail.

When I found my bag and shoes I locked the door and grabbed my car keys.

"BEEP!" I looked up to find Jake in my driveway beeping at me to hurry.

"What are you doing?" I smiled.

"I came to rescue you, you're late Isabella." Jake purred.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Officer Black!" I said innocently.

"Somebody didn't sleep with me and my alarm didn't go off! I woke up in my empty bed," I pouted my lips at him.

"Just get in young lady and we'll talk about as I drive you downtown." Jake was really getting into this.

I opened his door and slammed it shut. "Hey, easy on the doors, don't wanna break them do you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Why didn't you stay over last night? I was freezing!" I grumbled.

"Because after Charlie came out and said we had 5 more minutes left, I don't think he's like that idea. And plus, I carried you to bed since you were passed out and tucked you in, do you not remember?" I shook my head.

"No, I thought you would've waited till Charlie went to bed." I felt defeated.

"He went to bed really late, and I went home instead. I fell asleep before I could wake up to go to your house." At least he tried, I guess.

"Perk up Bells, guess what we have today." I tried thinking. "I don't know, what?"

"We have to go to the gym for the career thing today. We get college applications and job brochures and such." Little things seemed to keep him entertained.

"Oh, right. It totally crossed my mind." I looked at Jake. "And?" I asked.

"And, it's my girlfriend's birthday on Friday and I may have some things up my sleeve." I screamed! "Oh my gosh, what! Tell me! You HAVE to tell me now Jake!" I sounded like a 5 year old on her birthday.

"My lips are sealed, as we are now at school." I looked out the window to see we were already parked.

Jake came around and helped me out of his SUV. I gave him a smile as he held out his open hand for me to take it.

Jake offered to carry my bag, and I allowed him. As long as we communicated and trusted each other, we'll never have to worry about another fight again.

"Jake I," I was interrupted by the principal making an announcement.

"Seniors, please report to the gym for our college representatives and career choices week. I would like for everyone to participate. We will start at precisely 7:30 sharp, and will discontinue for the lunch bell. Report back to the gym tomorrow at the same time. Return to your regular classes after lunch. Thank-you." The speakers made a loud 'beep' before I continued to what I was going to say.

"I love, you." I kissed Jake cheek as we continued walking towards the gym. As we arrived it was packed! Students were in every direction possible and most of the seats were occupied. Jake and I found a section that wasn't completely filled up and grabbed it.

"Students, please take a seat as we'd like to begin." Mr. McKinley said on the microphone. I yawned and Jake pulled me into his chest as a light hug.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and found his back jeans pocket. I slid my fingers into it and felt content. He slid his open arm around my tiny waist and played with the hem of my tank top.

"Hey!" I playfully slapped his shoulder, not too hard to make sure he understood my joke.

I leaned my head onto his shoulder and sighed.

I knew this was going to be a long week of filling out applications and deciding what we're going to do with our lives.

The faculty decided to split us up into groups of each position that students wanted to fulfill.

I got in line with the journalist group.

I recognized a few faces, but other than that complete strangers.

"Hey, I'm Carly Hanks!" I friendly girl introduced herself to me.

I blushed. "Hi, I'm," She looked at me and her eyes got huge. "Oh, My Gosh! You're Jake's girlfriend! I knew he had a pretty girlfriend but you're stunning in person!" I blushed even more. "Thanks… I guess?"

I felt warm arms around me and tilted my head up to find Jake's face looking down at me. "Hey there partner." I joked.

"I got my papers how about you?" I saw a stack of papers in his big hands. "How much crap did they give you?"

"Mmm, not too much. I filled out a few applications here and there."

"Want to go over them at my house? I'll make snacks and ice tea." I bribed him.

Jake rubbed his stomach with his arms in a circular motion and moaned. I laughed. "I'll take that as a "Yes."

"You guys are just too cute! You should win cutest couple this year!" Carly giggled. She was so sweet.

"I'm," Jake started. Carly rolled her eyes. "You're Jacob Black. I think the whole school knows you!!"

"Bells, we should probably get going to get our class things and the bell is about to ring." Jake squeezed my hand. I looked over to the clock and realized it was an hour till lunch.

"Hold on Jake, I still need my applications." I was next in line to receive forms and brochures.

"Hello, what's your name sweetie?" I soft voice spoke.

"Hi, I'm Sawn comma Bella." I said confidently. She gasped.

"I see you in 5 years working on the top stories and writing novels. You better fill out for Harvard or Yale, before someone takes your spot."

I started to feel faint. "But, But…" I stuttered. She hushed me. "I know a great journalist and author when I see one, I have faith in you. Don't let this opportunity slip young lady." She sure did have hope in me.

"Yes Ma'm" I answered. She handed me papers that must have weighed 100 lbs.

As we walked away I pulled Jake into a hug in the courtyard.

"Jake," I whispered into him.

"Bells, why are you acting so scared?" He ran his fingers in my hair.

"Yale? Harvard, is she crazy? How could I go to those schools when you're here, in Washington?" I was freaking out.

Jake pushed me out of our hug until our faces met each other. I locked my eyes to his. "Listen to me," He said. "You're going to apply for these colleges, you'll get a thousand scholarships to these awesome schools, and you're going to be something special. I will NOT allow you to not make your dreams become reality because were a few states over!" Why did everyone have to be so persuading?

"Okay." I said defeated. The bell rang and as Jake kissed me quickly before we parted ways, I remembered that he never did tell me what he filled out for.

____________ Bella's Room______________

Jake and I were now in my room eating the chocolate chip cookies and milk I made. "Bells, you know how bad this is for me to eat when I have football tryouts next week…" Jake grinned and ate a huge chunk of the cookie he was holding. I smiled at him, "I know, but who will devour my cookies all in one bite while you have football season?"

"I guess I'll just have to…" He ate a mouthful of a cookie and brushed his hands off. I sat in his lap and started to sort through all the applications and brochures we had.

I sighed heavily. "This is so much crap, my brain is fried and I haven't even fully looked over everything!" Jake leaned into me for a chocolaty tasting kiss. "Thanks." I said.

"I'm positive that Harvard and Yale will be on your doorstep begging you to enroll into their schools Bella." Jake persuaded me into continuing my registration for the schools.

I had narrowed everything down to Harvard, Yale and Washington State; I still didn't want to leave Jake here.

"Jake, what are _YOU_ planning to do with your life?" I asked.

Jake leaned back against my beds headboard and chuckled. "I guess now's the time to finally tell you, eh?" I was starting to get worried; I mean how bad could it be?

"Guess." I rolled my eyes, like that will be easy. "No, tell me."

"Guess, 3 guesses _THEN_ I'll tell ya." I punched his stomach, "JACOB BLACK do you know how stubborn you are?"

"Yes, now guess before I tickle you…"

"Teacher?"

"No."

"Gangster?"

"No, Bella! Be serious!"

"I am, people can be gangsters if they really wanted to…"

"Bells, I'm losing my mind, one more guess then I will finally tell you."

"Fine, okay okay. Um… is it a… um, do you want to be a pilot?"

"Nope!" He laughed and snuggled closer to me.

"I wanna be a firefighter." He whispered in my ear.

I swung around and tackled him on my bed until I was on top of him.

"What? Seriously?" He looked surprised.

"You never knew?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

I brushed some of the hairs that fell into his face out of his way.

I leaned my face into his until our lips were centimeters away from just that light touching and brushing against each other- just a few more little breathes until…

"Bella, are you making Ice tea?" My door opened and I looked around to see Charlie standing in my doorway.

I quickly got off the top of Jake and pulled my tank down more.

I played with the hem nervously. "Yeah, I didn't know you were home already… Jake and I were going over our college applications." Charlie looked at me as if I had four eyes.

"Kissing Jake doesn't look like applications to me, more like a disease." He gruffed and walked off angrily.

Did he just call my boyfriend a disease?

"You need to go." I blurted out.

"What? Why?" Jake asked.

"Just, go, okay? Just go home." I got off my bed and started organizing clothing and threw the papers onto my night stand.

"Bella? What's wrong" Jake begged.

"Nothing, it's just that my dad's not completely over the thing that happened, so he's still angry and still thinks we're having sex. I'm just a little emotional about it and it's just…nothing, don't worry. I'm fine, really." I could feel the tears coming out but I couldn't let them fall, I wouldn't. I just wouldn't.

"Bella, come here!" Jake pulled me into his great bear hug and held me until every last tear dried up. He sat us down in a bean bag chair I had on my floor, and stroked my cheeks with his tender hands.

"Shh, Bells, it's okay." Jake would occasionally soothe me.

After what seemed like 5 minutes to me he got up.

"Bella, you should get some rest. I have a few things to do tonight, I'll text you before you go to sleep." Jake picked me up and softly placed me on my bed. I rolled over and heard him laugh.

"Go away," I mumbled into my pillow.

My eyes fluttered shut and I felt warm lips on my temple.

I quickly lifted my head up to try and catch Jake's lips before it was too late.

I missed. "Oof!" I grumbled.

"Bella. Relax, you're tired and you know it."

"Please?" I begged him more. I pouted out my lips, something I knew he couldn't refuse.

"No." He wasn't giving up the fight.

"I hate you." I said silently.

Jake walked off and I heard him say before he shut my door, "I love you more."

I shut my eyes and fell into a deep fantasy.

**Author's note – **Yes, I am updating for those who were wondering.

Once again, I do plan to make 3 different stories as sequels to this, and make this a pretty long story, it will lead up to college, the second story will be about college and the third story will be about Jake's and Bella's futures, how long will they last?

Each story will be after each story is completed, but this is all stuff that's a good while!

REVIEW, READ! Thanks!

I'll be working on the next chapter for the next couple of days, so holla!


	12. Chapter 11: Party, Surprises & Birthday

Chapter theme song: 100 years

Artist: Five for Fighting

BPOV

I was in an amazing dream with fairies and unicorns and rainbows. I was the pretty, blonde bombshell with sparkly eyes and glass slippers.

"_Bells," _A voice softy spoke my name. It came from the lips of an angel. My stomach had a swarm of fluttering creatures. I let out a soft giggle.

"_Bells," _The angelic voice echoed throughout my sleepless mind.

"Mmmmm," I said aloud.

Chuckled filled the empty room I was in. A hand slithered up to my waist and trailed up my stomach under my tank top.

I shot my eyes wide open and sat up, alert and focused.

"Whaatt!" I wailed. Jake was laying down next to me with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. "You look beautiful this morning." He kissed me.

I decided to allow him, and kissed him back, still half awake.

"Mmm, more." I grabbed the back of Jake's neck and pulled him ontop of me. We kissed for a little bit more until he pulled back. I tried running my tongue over his soft and smoothed bottom lip but Jake placed a finger on my lips.

"Do you know what today is?" Jake asked me. I racked my brain for a few moments, "No?"

"It's your birthday, silly. Happy 18th birthday Isabella." Jake gave me a quick peck on my cheek. "Thanks." I muttered.

"You should get going before we're late for school." I hopped out of the covers and got dressed.

I decided on a pair of low rise dark washed jeans with a yellow pocket T. Since it was still a bit chilly outside today, I threw on a light blue cardigan with a jacket over it.

As Jake waited for me downstairs I skipped to my bathroom to clean up.

I felt like today was a 'pretty day', so I applied some mascara and eyeliner to bring out my green eyes.

After I brushed my pearly white it was time to work on my hair.

A ponytail was too casual for my birthday, and I was going bowling tonight with friends, and Jake.

"Urgh!" I talked to myself as I shoved bobby pins in my mouth and made a 'poof' with my bangs.

I squeezed out into the palm of my hands some curl shaping gel and made my hair curly.

With one last glance in my mirror I approved how I looked and found Jake downstairs.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you looked?" Jake tried seducing me.

I laughed, "I believe you might have mentioned something like that to me when you woke me up."

Jake insisted that he drive me to school, I tried to win the battle but since it was my birthday, he got dibs.

The drive was full of chatter to school. "So, what kind of crazy fun do you have planned for tonight, Love?" Jake questioned.

"Well, I'm thinking you, me, Jessica, Gabby, Mike, Erik, and Melanie at the bowling lanes and pigging out on cheese fries and dancing to club music." I smiled at the thought of finally having some down time.

This week had been busy with college and dance practice.

"And?" Jake extended. I let out a huff, "And I left some spare time for you and me to have alone time for whatever it is that you have planned."

Jake seemed satisfied as he parked his SUV.

________________ End of school ________________

"Bella, text me when you're on your way to the bowling lanes." Jessica shouted as we exited the parking lot.

Jake would drive me home to 'freshen up' and so I could change, then we'd be on our way to my party.

I was extremely excited to not only now be 18, but that I had time to hang with friends and enjoy life.

"So, are you excited?" Jake asked me as we walked into my house.

"Yeah! I surprisingly am actually." I raced up to my room and went to my closet.

"What should I wear? I can't wear a dress, but maybe my favorite pair of jeans… oh! I know the perfect outfit!" I grabbed articles of clothing and went to my bathroom.

I took off my shirt and jacket and replaced it with spring green halter top. I bought a strapless bra just for this top, too. Working on my jeans a knock came on the door.

"Yeah?" I shot back.

"What time are we meeting everyone? Mike and Erick want to know when to come," Jake was calling from the hallway.

I finally tugged up my super-low-rise dark wash jeans and opened the door.

Jake took a double take at me, "Wow. You look… amazing. Simply amazing Bells." He kissed my temple. I smiled up at him as a thanks.

"Do they hug my body too tight?" I turned around to show him.

I knew I was teasing him by showing off my body, but it was cute to see him tensing.

"Of course you do." He opened his phone and sat back down on my bed.

I had a pair of green polka dotted wedged heels and strapped them on my feet.

They weren't exactly bowling shoes, but I knew I would be dancing to the music they'd play and when the disco time came around I had a few tricks up my sleeve for Jake.

I decided to do a smoky look for my eyes.

Dabbing black eye shadow I lightly took my fingers and smudged them out of my eyes and around my lower eyelids.

I took a eye pencil and outlined everything.

After I applied some mascara I worked on my lips.

Lip plumper would be much needed for tonight.

I brushed out my hair from my pony tail and curled my hair with a curling iron.

I was finally done at exactly 4.

"Jake! I'm ready! Let's get going! The party is at 6 and we still have to stop at your house!" I was already dialing my phone to call all my friends and give them details and directions.

I remembered about Charlie and left him a note.

_Dad,_

_At the bowling lanes with Jake and friends._

_I'll be home late, there's leftover pizza in the fridge._

_Time it in the microwave for ONLY 45 seconds or else you'll burn the house down._

_I love you,_

_Bella _

Jake wrapped me in a hug and kissed me.

I would have deepened it but, I had on lip gloss.

"Jake… lip gloss. You hate it, remember?"

He laughed, "It tastes good, watermelon?"

I shook my head in a nod and grabbed my purse off the table.

Before I knew it, we were off to Jake's house.

_______________ Bowling Lanes______________

"Hi, um I reserved two bowling lanes for 6." I told the desk clerk.

The kid couldn't be much older than me with fiery red hair and acne all over his face.

His skin was pale white and he had green eyes. The greenest I've ever seen.

"Sure, whatever. Just make sure your friend don't mess up this place, kay?" I nodded in disbelief at how rude the dude was to me.

I shrugged it off though, this was MY birthday and some loser wasn't going to ruin it for me.

By 6:15 everyone was right on time and we were already picking out bowling balls.

"Hehe, Bella! Your face is red! Maybe that ball is too heavy for you.." Jess was laughing at me.

I slapped her arm, "Hey!"

Jake has been kind enough to start our orders of pizzas and sodas with cheese fries.

I could see some other kids and parents forming in lines.

By 7 we had been bowling and the DJ was just getting the music started.

Someone killed the lights and the smelly, old place was transformed into a teenage wasteland with blasting music and flashing lights in every direction!

I heard a familiar song start to play and grabbed Jake's hand.

"Bella! What on earth are you doing?" I started to dance and gallop, "Dance with me Jake!"

We locked hands and I led him out to the hardwood flooring where other couples and friends were hip-hopping.

The song was "Bottle pop" by Pussycat Dolls and I absolutely loved that song.

I squatted down and rocked my hips against Jakes hips and we rocked them in motion.

I brought my arm to his cheeks and wrapped it around his neck.

His arm linked around my waist.

We danced around to 3 more songs before my feet started hurting.

"_Bell-a"_ Jake softly let a moan into my ear.

I felt goose bumps on my bare neck. It caused my whole body to go on lockdown.

I knew it was killing him to have me practically grinding against him so I did it some more.

I dropped down lower to the floor and slowly picked it up.

As I was slowly winding back up I felt arms around my waist, "What do you think you're doing Bella?" Jake purred in my ear.

I smiled, "You know exactly what I'm doing. I'm dancing, duh!"

"This, is not dancing, it's torture."

"Then dance with me."

"I love you." Jake gave me a quick peck and we started dancing all over again.

Before we knew it all our food was ready and it was time to chow down.

"Bella, it' the big one-eight." Mike started.

"Yeah, I feel like such a big kid now Mike."

He laughed and pulled out himself 3 slices of pizza.

"Easy mike, we can always order more, or in your case, order a cow!"

The whole table was full of laughter as Mike suddenly became awkward,

"We should totally go shopping tomorrow Bella!" Jessica cheered.

"Eh, I don't know, I'll probably be so tired from tonight…" I was unsure of myself.

I remembered how after the party Jake had all these secretive plans for us and to be alone, it was so romantic.

"Silly, Bella! I promise it will for sure be after noon! Do you think I get up before lunchtime?" Jessica did have a point.

"Sure Jess. Shopping sounds like a lot of fun!" She smiled and I felt good about agreeing to it.

Maybe I needed some girl time to talk about things and catch up.

We all ended up eating 5 boxes of pizza and 3 containers of soda.

The bowling lanes would close in an hour which meant it was close to midnight.

The DJ played up its last songs and I told everyone to put down their balls and dance!

_Just dance by Lady Gaga_ started playing and everyone here went ballistic.

Jessica and Mike ended up grinding up on each other and Erick and Gabby danced as friends.

Jake wrapped his arm around me and led me up near the front of the dance floor.

"Jake! What are you doing?" I hissed at him.

"I'm going to show you off to everyone." He led us up where some girls were the spot light of attention.

"Do your thing Bells." I swear my face was red and eyes were popping out.

"Um…"

I did the only thing I knew what to do; I danced as if it were my lifeline.

I heard _pop-lock-and-drop-it_ come on and I knew exactly how to the dance.

I locked my hips together and tighten my butt cheeks and dropped down low.

I brought up my body and the crowd that was starting to form was cheering… for me!

I smiled greatly and finished up.

As I walked back to where everyone was packing up their stuff I smacked Jake.

"That's for making your girlfriend wanting to kill you!"

He laughed and just pulled me into a hug.

I leaned into his chest and we danced in place without breaking the hug.

"Love fest, hate to end it, but I have 15 minutes to get home!" Jessica teased.

I ran to her and hugged her good-bye.

"I'll text you when I wake up!" I called to her.

Jake drove us to his house.

I gave him a look as we approached the front door.

"Isn't Billy going to be upset with us?" I asked.

Jake shook his head, "No. He knows you were coming over."

He opened the door and the house was empty and dark.

"Jake.."

He didn't answer me and lead us to his bathroom.

When he opened the door I dropped to the floor.

He had transformed the bathroom into a love paradise.

Candles were on every inch of space and rose pedals everywhere.

The bathtub was filled with bubbles and the water was just the right temperature.

"Jake." I whispered and kiss his delicious lips.

"Thank you." I told him.

He leaned me over and kissed me. Our lips parted together as we slowly made out.

Our tongues were fighting over dominancy and territory.

I smiled as we pulled away.

"Is… this for me?" I asked stupidly.

"Us." I liked the way he said it.

Jake slowly and carefully untied my halter top and kissed my neck and collarbone.

The shirt dropped to the floor and my body shivered.

He worked my strapless bra undone and it also fell to the floor.

Jakes lips covered my neck and my back arched.

His hands traveled up my stomach and hips and rubbed my body soothingly.

I sat on the edge of the bathtub as Jake unclasped my wedge heels.

He slid off my jeans and with that came my thong.

You would think I felt insecure, but with Jake he made me feel beautiful and could make all your worries float away.

He helped me into the bath water.

I watched as Jake took off his clothes and placed them in the pile with mine.

He slid into the tub with me, I was glad Billy had a big, circular tub and not a small rectangular one.

We kissed for a while until Jake stopped.

"Bella, do you love me?" He asked.

"Of course I do."

He kissed me again. I deepened it.

Jake carefully touched my legs and his hands traveled up to my chest.

I pushed him back, "Jake, I do honestly love you, but Billy is sleeping, and.."

"Billy and Charlie are on a fishing trip, I planned out everything.

I was in shock. "Charlie allowed you, I mean us to stay alone?"

He nodded his head.

I leaned into him and laughed. "Charlie really allowed all this?"

"Yeah. Bella, it's no secret how we feel about each other, ya know."

"I know."

I leaned my head up against the back of the tub and relaxed.

I knew what Jake wanted us to do.

I expected it, and was completely ready; this was a big deal if Jake had decided for us to have sex.

He kissed my neck, to my shoulders and my chest.

I moaned silently, it felt so good to be this close to him.

Jake knew by that, and slowly opened my legs for entrance.

"Are, you sure? I mean I'm not forcing you, you know…"

I laugh, "Jacob Black I love you with all my heart, I want you, and all of you." I screamed.

Jake made little, slow moving thrusts and with each of them I moved with him.

At first, it hurt like hell. My eyes would tear and Jake's face would drop.

I would assure him it was just a little painful, but nothing to be worried about.

I actually started panting, and felt like a dog.

Jake was sweating and even though we were water I felt sweaty too.

Finally, I collapsed onto Jake and he moaned.

"I love you" He breathed.

"Love you too" I said quietly.

By the time we were dried off and in his bed it must have been like 5 in the morning.

I was exhausted. I could tell Jake was worn out too.

"Was it horrible?" Jake broke the silence.

I was shocked by his sudden conversation.

I looked up to him, I was laying on his chest with my head right under the crook of his neck.

"No, why would you think that?" I asked.

"Because, first times are supposed to suck and be so awkward and then after you realize what we did you'll hate me and then we'll break up."

I started laughing at him panicking.

"Jake, sweetheart, babe," I hushed him. "You were great, I wasn't scared or afraid, and I was comfortable in your arms. And you made it wonderful for me, for us."

I felt him sigh and hug me into a bear hug.

"I love you so much Bella Swan."

"As I love you Jacob Black." I breathed in his smell and felt safe and secure, just like I always did with him.

"You do realize what we just did, right?" He asked.

"Yes, I do, we just made mad passionate love."

"We're going to hell." Jake said.

"I know." We both sat in bed and laughed until we cried.

I finally felt my eyes giving out and drooping until I couldn't keep them open any longer.

Jakes breathing helped soothe me and I fell asleep in his arms, just where I belonged.

Always and Forever.

**Ohkay! They finally did 'it'! Whooooo hooooo!**

**Many of you have asked me if I'm updating, the answer is**

**YES YES YES!! **

**The next chapter will be Bella's shopping trip with Jessica and gossip and all that fun jazz us girls do together.**

**What will happen after Bella faces the consequences of having sex?**

**Will she continue to fill out forms for Harvard and Yale?**

**And, a lot of you liked my idea of Jake being a fireman, yes…**

**I can deff picture him working on saving lives… topless?**

**MMMM, yummmm.**

**So, revewi! Review! Review!!!!!!!!**

**Thankssssss!**


	13. Chapter 12: Waking up, Lunch & Boxers

Chapter theme song: The way I loved you

Artist: Taylor Swift

JPOV (Morning)

I woke up to a beautiful and sleeping angel all wrapped up on me. I couldn't believe what I and Bella had done last night. It felt great knowing we gave each other to one another. I didn't think it was that great, but Bella disagreed, and if she was happy, then I was happy.

Charlie and Billy wouldn't be back until tomorrow which lent us more time alone.

The sun was shining brightly through my window curtains and I knew it must have been around 10.

An alarm suddenly sounded startling Bella and causing me to jump.

"Holy – Damn! What the hell is it?" Bella jumped up from me and screamed loudly.

"Bells! It's okay!" Bella glanced at her phone and it was ringing and flashing lights.

"It must be Jess…" She muttered under her breathe.

"Hey, is everything okay?" She answered.

The conversation went something like this:

Bella: Uh huh, yeah. Totally! Sure.

Jess: was probably babbling and talking non-stop.

Finally Bella had enough, "Look Jess, me and Jake were kind of sleeping I'll see you at the mall, Kay?"

She hung up and huffed as she threw her phone on my night stand.

"We're going shopping at 8. Jessica has babysitting all day today." She automatically climbed into bed and plopped on my lap.

She nestled her head right into my chest and spread her arms around my waist.

"Bella, I think we should talk about some things…"

"Okay."

"About last night, well you know we didn't use condoms…"

She looked at me startled. "Are you telling me I'm suddenly pregnant?!"

"No, no. I'm just curious, what form of birth control do you plan to use? I mean you can only have sex unprotected so many times before an accident occurs."

"Oh, well I didn't think about it. I am 18, and I can start on birth control Jake." I felt a sign of relief that she wasn't going to freak out.

"So, I'm guessing you plan on us having sex in the future then Jake?"

I nodded my head, "Only if you felt like you're ready to have that commitment."

"Oh my god, yes Jake!" She leaned down to my face and kissed my lips.

She flinched when my chin and cheeks brushed against her face.

"Ouch Jake, 5 o clock shadow much? When did you last shave!" She giggled and squirmed out of my arms.

"Two days ago, and like your legs are smooth?"

Bella grinned, "Actually… I shaved before we left for the party last night!" I grabbed my pillow and threw it at her.

"Miss!" She screamed as she ran into my bathroom.

"Scaredy cat!" I shouted at her.

When I pulled the covers off me I noticed I was naked.

I could have sworn I wore boxers before we went to sleep last night.

I remembered Bells pulling on an old t shirt of mine on her.

"Bella Swan! What did you do to my boxers?!?"

I heard a fit of laughter coming from Bella and I shoved the bathroom door open.

In her hands were my plaid boxers.

"Give it!" I sounded like a child.

"Nope! You'll just have to change I guess…"

"Bella…"

"Jacob" She mocked back at me.

"You picked the wrong person to do this to, you know."

"Why is that?"

"Because I know your one weakness." I bent over to pick her up and threw her over on my back.

She started screaming and smacking my back.

"Jacob Black! I swear when I get down your ass will be mine!"

"Is that a threat I heard? Bella…"

"Jacob, please!" Bella started pleading.

I noticed she stopped punching me and heard soft cries coming from her.

"Bella?"

I saw her in the corner of my eyes and knew what her plan was.

"Don't you dare Bells,that will hurt me bad!" I saw her hand roll into a fist and go to punch my groin area.

"Then put me down Jake, please! I'm asking nicely! Just set me down! I'm done!!" She was sceaming again and freaking out more.

"Bella! What is the matter with you?!" When I set her down on my floor she shot up and kicked me in the balls.

"Ouch! Ouch! Bella!!!" I shouted so loudly at her I saw the tears in her eyes and her face go pale.

I hadn't meant to sound like I did, but I knew my voice was the loudest she has heard it.

I knelt down on my knees and fell over.

"Bella! Do you realize how much of an idiot you are? You, you shouldn't do that! It's like me punching you in your breast!" She started sobbing more and more.

"You picked me up over a stupid pair of underwear! You know how terrified I am of being picked up and a fear of being tossed and killed!!"

"No, you failed to mention that to me!" I slowly got up, feeling a wave of pain in my lower stomach.

"Forget birth control now, I'll never reproduce with anyone now. Thanks." I walked off to the kitchen to find an ice pack.

Bella followed me and handed me a pair of clean briefs.

"Here." Her voice sounded so shy and uncertain.

"Aw, Bells…" I felt so horrible for calling her an idiot.

She turned away and I grabbed her waist and pulled her into a hug.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and I felt her arms grasp for my back.

I kissed her forehead a 100 times and apologized.

"I'm sorry Jake… I shouldn't have done that." Bella soaked my shirt with tears and I could tell something else was upsetting her.

"What's upsetting you, love?" I asked her.

"Nothing." She shouted.

"Bells, just tell me."

She violently shook her head 'no' and crossed her arms over her chest.

We stared at each as if having a staring contest.

I took a step forward to her and hugged her tightly, "Fine, don't tell me now, but you'll tell me eventually." I whispered in her ear.

She leaned her head on my shoulder and just shook her head.

"Um, Jake?" I perked up hoping she was going to tell me.

"Yes?"

She looked down at me and I met where she was gazing, noticing something was poking her.

I felt so humiliated! "Oh, uhm sorry…" I studdered looking for where I put down my briefs.

"It, it was kind of poking my thigh…" She giggled and I just wanted to climb under a rock.

I found the briefs and walked to my room.

It was past noon and I was starving.

Bella was still downstairs in the living room.

I couldn't face her right now, I felt so stupid.

After pulling on a clean pair of ripped jeans and green shirt I went to go groom.

Bella mentioned my stubble, so if it bothered her, I would leave it until it annoyed her so much she wouldn't kiss me.

I laughed at myself thinking of ways to annoy my girlfriend. Our relationship was so dysfunctional.

I thoroughly brushed my teeth and brushed my hair into a ponytail.

My hair was just cut a month ago and seemed to just be getting longer every minute.

A pair of flip flops were on the bathroom floor so I just slipped them on.

Realizing how I would have to talk to Bella sooner or later I headed into where she was.

She was sitting on the couch reading a book she had brought.

"Hey." She said keeping her eyes locked on what she was reading.

"What are you reading?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Twilight, it's so romantic, Edward Cullen makes me want to lick him like a lollipop!"

She realized what she had just said to me and tried to save her ass.

"I mean, you know, he's charming and witty and just so damn cute!"

"Uh-huh." I rolled my eyes.

"What is your problem Jake?" Bella said.

"What's yours?" I asked.

"You know, you've been real nasty lately. Ever since we've had sex you seem so mean!"

"Well, I guess I'm not the one PMSing, am I?" I shouted.

She got a look of hate in her once so sweet eyes.

"You know damn well I'm not PMSing Jake." She said softly.

I knew that was a weak spot for her to talk about, she didn't ever feel good when it came time for it.

"Besides, I'm not the one making reproduction jokes about your penis, am I? What the hell is "Forget birth control now, I'll never reproduce with anyone now. Thanks." That was really hurtful."

I suddenly thought about when I said it. I didn't mean for it to sound like I planned on leaving her and having sex with other girls.

"Bella, you know it wasn't intentionally said to be like that…" I brushed hair out of her face with my fingers.

She slapped my hand away from her, "Don't touch me."

Ouch, that hurt. She huffed off the couch and into my room.

I heard the door slam shut and cries coming out.

Great, how many times can a guy make his girlfriend cry in a day?

She didn't deserve all this on her. I walked over to the door and knocked on it.

What am I doing? I thought to myself, this is MY room.

"Bella, open the door."

"NO!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Why not?" I was starting to get anxious to calm her down.

"Because I'm getting dressed." I heard her huff and then a thump on the floor.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Putting on jeans."

"Why can't I come in?"

"Because! I just told you." This was going nowhere!

"Bella, it's not like I've never seen you naked before, you've seen me bare it all, now open the door."

I heard her footsteps and her open the door.

"Happy? Good." She walked back and started to slip on flip flops also.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Starving." She answered back with enthusiasm.

"Can we talk about this over lunch?"

"I guess." She walked up to me and kissed me. It was so powerful and filled with sorrow that I deepened it.

I parted her lips with my tongue and she opened her mouth.

We stood like this for a few minutes until my stomach growled.

"I think you're hungry Jake." I took her hand and laughed, "So do I."

Bella drove us to a nearby outdoor café that seemed not so busy, so in case we got loud people wouldn't be frightened.

We were not sitting down at had water glasses in front of us.

"What are you getting?" Bella asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm thinking number 5."

Bella scanned the menu and raised her eyebrows, "Tacos?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm going to get number 3, a hamburger." Jake shook his head in agreement.

Our waitress took our orders and we enjoyed the afternoon sun.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out.

"Huh?" Bella asked. "From before, I shouldn't have made you cry like you did. Boyfriends shouldn't make their girlfriends cry. You don't deserve it. I shouldn't have said that thing about reproducing with other girls and you not needing birth control because of it. I can't take it back, but I'm sorry for saying that. I know how sensitive it is for you to talk about the subject."

Bella's mouth twitched and she got up from her chair and sat on my lap.

She kissed my cheek and rubbed my stubble. "Still didn't shave?"

"As long as it annoys you, it's staying." I smiled at her.

"You're such an ass Jake!" Bella slapped my arm and got up.

"No!" I pulled her back to sit on my lap. "Don't get up."

"Jake, our food is almost here." I nuzzled my face into her hair.

It still had the smell of the shampoo from last night in the tub.

I smiled remembering the memories and thinking about last night.

"You can eat while sitting on my lap." I grabbed her waist as she settled down between my legs.

"Are you happy now?" She asked.

"Pleased."

We both ate each other's plates pretty much. I ate half Bella's hamburger and she ate one of my tacos.

I paid for lunch and we went back to my house.

Bella let out a long and loud yawn.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned again.

"What time is it?" I looked at the clock that said 3.

"It's 3. You still have a good few hours before you go to the mall."

"I'm tired still." We both flopped on my couch and turned on the TV.

"No more late night sex, okay?" She laughed and punched me. "That does not amuse me Jacob Black."

"Do you want to watch a movie, that way you can fall asleep while I stay entertained?" I asked flicking back and forth through DVD's.

"Yeah! Oh, I wanna watch a love movie! Um, do you have the notebook?"

"Bella, two guys live here, does it look like Billy or I watch a movie like that?" She laughed, "No, but I stay here so much I would think I left it here."

She had a point.

"Fine, what movie did you pick out Jake? If there's blood and guts that spill everywhere I'm going into your bed and sleeping in there."

"There's no shooting or killing, I put in your favorite movie that we always watch."

"Which movie, I like a lot of them…"

"A walk to remember, you left that one here like a year ago." I pressed play and the movie started.

Bella grabbed a quilt off my bed and brought it out to me.

I wrapped the blanket around her as she snuggled closer to my side.

Her arm was linked around my lower waist and head in my side.

My arm was around her shoulders and rubbing her neck.

"I love you Jake."

"I love you more, Bella."

"No you don't."

"YES, I do."

"NO, you don't." Bella protested.

"Bella, are you going to sit here and argue about who loves who more or watch the damn movie I put in?" She smiled up at me and agreed to watch the movie.

Within 30 minutes she was lightly snoring in my arms, this is how it should always be.

No fighting, no mean words, and no punching me in my groin, just us with her in my arms.

I tried my best to pick her up without disturbing her rest and place her in my bed.

I tucked in the blanket around her small and fragile body and fluffed her pillow.

"Mmm, Jake? Don't leave my side!" Bella flung out her hands reaching for me next to her on the bed.

Her eyes shot open and stared right at me. "You were going to leave me… alone!"

"You fell asleep, you're tired love, sleep." She shook her head 'no'.

"Bella, please?"

"Only if you lay down with me and rub my back."

"Geesh, princess much Bells? You know I would be honored to rub my hot girlfriend's back."

I climbed into my bed and slipped my hand under her shirt and rubbed small circles on her back.

"I don't think you have any stamina left." Bella giggled as she said this.

"I'll show you just how much stamina I have left tonight after your shopping spree with Jessica, then we'll see whose laughing.

Bella rolled over and kissed my lips gently and tenderly.

"Will you really?" She asked.

"Of course, but one thing."

"What?"

"We're using condoms until you start on your birth control, I'm not going to be a father, not right now at least.

Bella's face seemed to glow with me mentioning being a father.

She always said she wanted two kids, a boy and a girl.

I couldn't guarantee exactly a boy and girl, but I would definitely try for us having kids in the future.

"Okay, but, I'm going to be with you when we buy them, I'm not going to make you buy them by yourself."

"It's a date." I agreed and Bella finally went back to sleep.

I got up off the bed and headed back out to the movie.

I softly shut the door and laughed at myself.

Making a date to buy condoms was so random.

That was our relationship for you, completely unique.

**Okay!! A lot of you have been reviewing, I thank you guys so much for the support and laughs as I read the reviews.**

**As long as I get reviews, I will keep updating.**

**I will work on the next chapter tomorrow which will be in BPOV and the shopping trip and the night of love.**

**This was 15 pages, next chapter MAY be longer, I worked on this chapter from 7 pm and it's now 10 minutes until 1, I think I should win an Oscar, what do you think?**

**This chapter, for what I've planned will run until the summer before college, remember: Jake and Bella graduate in less than 3 months now.**

**Next few chapters will be more about the colleges they choose and careers and all that jazz.**

**&& lots of you enjoyed my idea of Jake as a sexy fireman, I dream of it!**

**Hope you loved this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**I never really do 'plan' them, I get on windows word and just type whatever seems to 'pop' into my head.**

**I think about ideas, but never plan before I write.**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!!!!!**

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo,**

**caitlyn**


	14. Chapter 13: Mall, Gorcery Store & Jess

Chapter theme song: I caught myself

Artist: Paramore

Author's note:

I would like to take some time and just thank you all for… everything! I've had a hard time trying to configure what on earth to write about and how to just make it come to life!

I am still pissed about how my chapter got deleted after I saved it and I had about 10 pages and was half way through.

Everything happens for a reason, SO, I guess I am being allowed a second charm to just swift my readers off their seats and fly away with the clouds.

Back to reality, this has taken me all week and I hope it shows.

Click that lil' review button down there and BAM!

Leave me some hate mail on a PM, lalalalove you guys!

And, this is only 9 pages, instead of my usual 12 pages or more, I just needed at least something to update with.

Your number one fan of reviews!

BPOV

"_Bella,"_ A strange voice was calling my name.

I rolled over my brick body and mumbled into my pillow, **"No."**

A chuckle came from just above me and startled me.

"Bells, _now._" The voice had strain and harshness in it.

I jumped out of my covers but didn't make it very far because I rammed into Jake's forehead.

"Ouch, Bella!" He choked on his words. "Next time, you'll better than to hover over my sleeping body and startled me to death!" I snickered at Jake.

"You have 30 minutes to get ready for that mall or I'm leaving your ass at home!" Jake threw his pillow at me as I ran to go brush my hair.

After I had succeeded to brush not only my hair but teeth I decided to change my outfit as well.

"Jake, will you pass me my tote bag, over there by your computer chair?" I pointed to where the bag was and Jake handed it to me.

Rummaging through my bag I found a nice pair of comfy old jeans and a soft, yellow pocket T.

After I had changed and freshened up Jake had also decided to change.

"Why are you wearing old, and tore up sweat pants with an old football T?" I giggled at him.

"I'll have to know, these bottom show off my girlish figure, thank you very much." Jake imitated a super model walking down a runway and led us to the kitchen.

"What time are you picking me up from the mall, Jake?" I asked.

"Whatever time you'd like me to, I'm just going to the rental center and renting us a few movies."

I screamed like a child and started jumping up and down.

"You _have _to rent Knocked Up.  You know that movies is my favorite and plus, it's hilarious!" Jake started shaking his head and laughed.

"No, no, no! That Seth guy is a complete loser on there. And plus, you really like watching some girl getting knocked up?" I punched Jake in his arm.

"He's supposed to be a drug using, loser! I mean, c'mon he sells homemade porno videos in the movie, it's a classic. And you're getting it for your girlfriend!"

I hugged Jake close to me and whispered, "Maybe, I'll show you some of my moves later on tonight, after the movie…"

I grabbed my purse and headed out the front door of Jake's.

"Are you coming cowboy?"

Jake followed me out the door and we were off to the mall.

"…I swear Bella, you've changed since we were little 14 year olds. You're totally not a virgin anymore! I, I just can't believe it! You did it before me!" I looked at Jessica, giving her a strange look. "I know, I know, hard to think about right? Well, it's true. I'm a v-i-r-g-i-n!" Jessica waved and twirled her hands in the air as she spelt out loud 'virgin'.

We walked into American Eagle and started looking around.

"I could use some more thongs, I keep like loosing them!" Jessica threw a horrid face at me and started to crack up laughing. "Oh, my. God Bells! That's because Jake probably shreds them up at night!" Jess wiggled her finger at me as if punishing me.

"Whatever, I think I'll get these 5." I showed Jess the different colors of thongs and she approved.

We checked our things out and moved on to our next stores.

2 hours later, and 10 bags full of clothing, and mall food we were outside waiting for Jake to pick me up.

"So, what are you two love birds planning tonight?" Jessica casually asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders, and gave her one of my cheesy smiles.

"Oh, god Bella! Too much information! Now I have pictures of you guys all hot and sweaty in my mind!"

I slapped her and she shrieked loudly. "Did I tell you he wants to be a fireman?" Jessica gasped and almost died of laughter.

"How is his body? Is it banging?" I laughed and nodded my head "yes".

"Jessica, he's absolutely and utterly good to me, and treats me right, and I know we fight, but we fight as if we're married! And I just love him so much!"

We both giggled like little kids. I saw familiar headlights coming towards us.

Jake honked his horn as he stepped out of his SUV.

"I'm here!" He shouted stupidly.

Jessica waved by to me, and said a friendly hello to Jake.

Jake helped me with my bags of things I had bought and helped me in his car.

After we pulled out of the parking lot, and got onto the highway Jake started playing his annoying rap.

"Jake, please?" I begged him. "What?"

"Your music sucks. I can't believe I am dating a guy that listen to this crap." I pushed the eject button on his stereo and plugged in my iPod.

"Hell no Bells! I love you, but you pop culture, dinky, panky music is not allowed when I'm in the car!" I smiled, I loved to annoy Jake as much as he annoyed me.

"My car. My music, I'm driving." Jake said sternly. I rolled my eyes and turned off my iPod.

After a while of just driving I started getting bored.

"How far away is a freakin' grocery store Jake?" I was getting irritated.

"Bells, you okay? You're starting to sound…" Jake trailed off and dropped whatever he was about to say.

"What? I was starting to sound?" I flung my arms in the air and gave him a puzzled look.

"Nothing, I shouldn't say, Just please let's not argue.

Oh, hell no he wasn't getting out of his unfinished sentence.

"Jake, just tell me, please!" I was starting to sound 5, and not 18, but I didn't care.

"You're just starting to bitch at me, and it's just annoying me, okay? There, babe I said it."

I just sat there in the quiet, listening to the wind outside blow by as Jake drove us to a near grocery store.

I didn't want to tell him I was expecting my period within a few days, possibly even 2 days, but it wasn't worth fighting about.

Was Jake suddenly going to want to crave sex from me now?

Is he starting to think I want to have sex with him every time I see him, and whenever we're alone?

I hope he didn't get the wrong idea the other night, I know this is our last night together, but I'm just really tired…

I felt my eyes slowly close shut, and start to float away.

I felt a firm and warm grip on my shoulder. "Bells, babe, please, wake up. We're here. Bella, Bella!" I suddenly jumped in my seat.

"What?" I looked to my right, out the window to see a bright sign read: Publix.

"Sorry, traffic was really thick coming here, you know, it is Saturday."

Jake opened his door and came around to my side.

Once we were out of his car, and into the store I realized just how nervous I really was.

I mean, I was buying condoms, with Jake!

If I was 14, and someone told me within 4 years I'd be sexually active and be here, on this night with Jake, I'd probably die.

Jake didn't make me feel uncomfortable one bit though.

He held my hand and would softly rub little circles on the back of my hand and we were swinging our arms while looking for the right aisle.

We went to aisle 17 and found the condom section.

I started snickering, the names these companies thought of!

'Twisted pleasures', 'Ultra lubricated', 'thin', And even ones I didn't even dare to ask what they meant.

Jake started to let go of my hand. "Which one do you want?"

I surveyed about 50 boxes of different types, "Uh, the normal kind?"

It was honestly stupid, I didn't need ribbed, or ultra lubricated, and any of this crap. I just wanted, you know the normal kind?

"Bella, seriously." I gave him a 'Don't you dare tell me that, I am serious look'. "Fine, I'll just get Trojan lubricated, okay?"

I nodded my head. "Do you need anything else?" I suddenly thought about how I was expecting my period, but was completely out of pads.

"You know what, yeah I do, why don't you go get us a spot in line, and I'll meet you there?" Jake looked at me but I just urged him to not ask and just leave.

He finally gave in and made his way through crowds of people and to the line.

Always maxi, Stay free, Kotex… Ah!

I found my normal brand of panty liners, Playtex tampons and Always infinity pads.

Once I met Jake in line he saw what I had and I guess understood why I had asked him before to just leave.

"Did you get enough?" He joked. "I don't know, I think I forgot something…" I wiggled my eyebrows at him. "I need Midol."

Jake shot me a look if despair. "Bella, please. No…"

"Then don't make fun of my needs." I threw my items on the counter as Jake took my hand into his.

He kissed me cheek and whispered "I'm your boyfriend, your best friend, and now your partner, I'm allowed some jokes about your feminine products. You just bought condoms with me, I don't think it's so bad."

I smiled and kissed him quickly.

The cashier rung up everything and I let Jake pay for the things.

"Are you ready?" He asked me. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm just really tired."

"You can go home and sleep if you want, it's getting late."

Wait, did he just offer me to sleep, and by that not sleep with him?

Maybe, I'm just worrying. I'm sure Jake didn't expect to get some every night.

Yeah, I am just worried from nerves and excitement.


	15. Chapter 14 : Math, Kissing, & Breakfast

Chapter theme song: Clocks

Artist: Coldplay

A/n:

Hey guys!

I'm back to my writing self again!

Wow, this is already chapter 14 and I almost have 100 reviews!

I'm so excited to be able to say that.

There is some love making, not a whole lot though .

So, sit back, read this chapter and don't forget to click that review button!

BPOV

"_Bella, your foot is in the way!" Jake whined to me as he slipped into bed with me._

"_Ah, shut up and kiss me Jake." I teased him._

_I felt his warm, hot lips crush mine and within seconds our worlds colliding._

_I pulled back, and dug through Jake's night stand, knowing exactly what was in there._

"_Here, slide this on or I'll kick your ass." I through a condom at Jake's face and Kiss him._

_Jake picked me up laid me on my back. He climbed on top of me and kissed me all over my face._

_He started to nibble at my neck and then proceeded with kisses starting at my neck and trailing down to my stomach._

_Shivers were rising all over my body._

"_I love you!" I blurted out._

_Silence._

_Jake's booming laughter was booming out of the room._

"_You're a jerk, I hope you know that."_

_I stretched my arms to search his face and pulled him down to me._

_I kissed him until he ran out of breathe._

"_I love you." He said slowly and meaningfully._

_I felt Jake enter me and pain entered my body._

_I felt so sore down there._

_Jake could feel me stiffen. "Are you okay? Am I going too hard? I can stop; we don't have to this Bell." I laughed at him worrying._

"_I'm fine Jake, its normal for it to hurt. You probably just broke my hymen."_

"_Your what?" Jake slowly pulled out of me._

"_What's wrong, Jake?" I asked him. I felt Jake curl next to me in bed._

"_I don't want for this to hurt. And, your anatomy language totally kind of ruined the mood."_

_I felt my heart drop._

_I totally made this experience horrible._

"_I…I didn't mean to Jake. And besides, would you like for me to say you "popped my cherry?" I questioned him._

"_No, Bells-" Jake sighed._

"_I didn't mean to turn you off!" I defended myself._

"_I'm not saying you did. Look, it's okay Bella, don't worry. _

_I sighed and got up and felt my way through Jake's room to find my bag the bottom drawer of Jake's dresser._

_He had set aside this one drawer for me._

_I had a few pairs of thongs and bras in here._

_Some of Jake's old T's and a pair of boxers and one of my shirts._

_I found a shirt and threw it over my head._

_I slipped on the pair of boxer briefs up my legs._

"_Bella, what are you doing?" Jake jumped off the bed and tackled me._

"_JAKE! Stop-" I screamed._

_It was too late, he had took my body in his arms and flung me on his bed._

_I crossed my arms over my chest as tight as I could to keep Jake from tickling me._

_He knew that was one of the only ways to make me smile or laugh when I was being a bitch to him._

"_Oh, no you don't Bella!" Jake's strong boulder arms were grasping apart my arms and his fingers found their place on my waist and tickled me._

_Little laughs were escaped from me and I started crying._

"_I made you cry, now you have to kiss me." Jake puckered his lips._

"_And since when do I do that?" I asked, Leaning into him._

"_Since, now!" And with that Jake quickly kissed me._

I felt sun rays beating down on my face and turned over.

I opened my eyes and saw Jake sleeping still. His face looked so peaceful and his eyes were fluttering.

His chest was rising up and down in slow, steady beats.

Jake was sleeping on his back, something he never does.

Normally I'll sleep on my stomach and wake up to Jake's head propped up on my back and him sleeping sideways.

Weirdo.

The flashback from last night was still running through my mind.

But, my thoughts were interrupted by suddenly remembering how Billy and my dad were coming home today.

I looked over at the clock and read that it was already noon.

I pulled over the sheets on me and was shocked when I saw that Jake and I were naked.

I thought I pulled on clothing and fell back asleep?

Did we have sex?

I shook the question off my mind and decided to do something with myself today.

I found my clothing on the floor at the foot of Jake's bed.

After I pulled them on and I pushed my hair into a ponytail, I went on to making breakfast.

JPOV

The smell of eggs; scrambled and hot bacon was tingling my nose.

I shot my eyes open to find my love, not in my presence.

She had pulled the covers down and left me exposed.

I would get Bella back for exposing my naked body to the whole world to see.

I stumbled over to my dresser and found a clean pair of boxers and black sweatpants.

I couldn't find a clean T shirt so I'd have to forfeit one and look in the dryer.

As I walked out of the hallway I saw Bells cooking over the stove and she seemed to be glowing.

I tip toed up behind her and pulled her into a great bear hug.

She yelped and then started to giggle.

"Jacob Black, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm scaring my beautiful girlfriend half to death while she makes me breakfast." I kissed her hair and then proceeded to sit down at the table.

Bella brought over two glasses of orange juice and then sat down our eggs and bacon.

"This looks really good, Bells. Thanks a lot." She smiled and nodded her head.

"When are Billy and Charlie coming home?" She asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm thinking around 4?"

"I've been thinking about my college choices."

I looked up at Bella and met with her eyes.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking Yale and I'm deciding on journalism. I can interview and blog and a whole bunch of amazing things."

"That's great! I'm so happy for you Bella!" I got up and wrapped my arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheeks.

"But, you're not worried about the distance? Or how you'll be here, and I'll be in New York?"

"Bella, how many people get the chance to go to Yale, which, I know that you will get a great scholarship for your dancing, and major in journalism?"

She thought long and hard before answering, "Not many people?"

"Exactly, and maybe I haven't been looking at local universities or community colleges around this area, maybe just maybe, I've been looking at colleges near Yale."

Bella's eyes lit up like shinning stars. "You wouldn't Jake. You will not do that to Billy!"

"I would, and I am. Billy sees this coming, he has for years. He knows my dream for being a firefighter, and knows that I love you, and will do stupid things for you."

She laughed and ate her last bites of her eggs.

"Are you finished?" She asked me.

"Yeah, here I'll wash the dishes; you go sit on the couch and relax."

I rinsed off our dishes and glasses and put away them in the dishwasher.

Bella went into my room and was texting someone.

"Who are you texting?"

"Jessica, she said that Macy's is having this huge bath and body kind of sale. I told her to pick me up some things."

"But, the question is, Jake, why are you not wearing a shirt?"

"Because, when you have this little girlfriend who steals your shirts, and never gives them back, and between wearing them, you seem to run out of them."

"Well, maybe I'll just take this shirt off." With that, Bella shrug of my shirt, and with nothing under it.

She casually handed me the shirt and sat down at my computer.

"I can't believe you just did that."

"I can't believe this." Bella motioned for me to see what she was on.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Read it!" I carefully read the e-mail that Bella had me read.

"Jake, do you remember, Emmett? My step brother, he's Phil's son, the one who's 21 and lives in California?"

I nodded my head, "I think?"

"I can't believe he's finally coming here, and bringing a girlfriend! That's a first! His relationships are normally hookups!"

Bells sounded so excited.

"He only e-mails every so often, but you'll love him Jake! And he wants to meet you!" Bella went on and on about what we should do, and making plans.

"Here." I handed Bella my shirt back to her.

She gladly took it and tugged it on her.

"Thank you, it's so kind of you to give me a shirt to wear." She shut off her e-mail and walked over to me.

I leaned down and planted kisses on Bella's lips.

"C'mon, let's go on in the living room." I took her hand and led her with me.

"I brought my homework, I think I need help." Bella dug through her messenger bag and found her math notebook and grabbed a pen.

I set Bella on my lap with her back against my chest, I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and held her close while she figured out problems.

"Stupid fricken' math." Bells cursed under her breathe.

"What's got you stuck?"

"Number 11. I don't get it. How can x equal this square root if it's 50?"

"Divide 50 into the variable, then take the answer of the variable and square root it. X will equal the leftover."

Bella looked at me with confusion all over her. "Jerk."

I laughed at her frustration, and guided her through each step.

After problem 15 Bella was cradled in my arms fast asleep.

I was after 4 when Billy came in.

Bella was starting to snore; I lifted her legs up and placed her arms around my neck to keep her from getting neck sores.

"What did you do to this girl while I was gone?" Billy joked as he sat down in his recliner chair.

"Just hung out with her, but I think math tires her out." I pointed to her unfinished work.

"Never liked math myself." Billy chuckled.

I flipped the channel to the local news. "Billy wants her home, like soon. He doesn't want her out late since tomorrow is school, son.

"Yeah, sure, sure. Just let me try to wake her up. I'm warning you though…" I tapped Bells' shoulders lightly, when that didn't work I started shoving her arm.

"Stop it, you scum." Bella hadn't realized Billy was in the room and when she opened her eyes she turned dark red.

"Oops." She got up and sorted through her work nervously.

"Bella, your father wants you home- Billy started.

"Sure, sure. I'm getting ready. I'll be ready in like 10 minutes."

Bella was catching on to my saying. "Bells…" I offered her a hand with her textbook, but she swatted my hands away. "I'm fine, sit."

I waited downstairs for her to gather her things up.

When she finally came down her tote was stuffed with her things.

"I'll walk you out, kay?" I followed Bella out to the front door.

When I shut the door behind me Bella pushed me against the wall and started kissing me.

"I love you." She whispered to me.

"Love you, too." I mumbled in her hair as I hugged her close to me.

"Drive safe, okay? It's Sunday night, everyone is driving crazy tonight." She kissed my cheek as she walked to her car.

"I'll text you later, kay?" I hollered at her.

She drove away and I went back inside.

Bella Marie Swan was something.


End file.
